Are You Happy Now?
by Cosmic Angel
Summary: Written for a challenge. Hermione is engaged to Draco Malfoy, her wedding in two weeks, when her best friend re-enters her life. Torn between the two, who will Hermione choose?
1. Reunion

This is an entry for a writing challenge. The challenge was to write a fic that:

1) Contains a Draco/Hermione/Harry love triangle. It's up to you who Hermione chooses.  
  
2) Is over three chapters long. The length of the chapters is again up to you, within reason.  
  
3) Must include Draco and Harry having an argument over Hermione. Other areas of conflict are again up to you.  
  
4) Can be set either during, or after, their time at Hogwarts, but must be rated between G - PG-13.  
  
5) And lastly, there must be a certain event in which Hermione makes her decision. It could be a ball, if the story is set in Hogwarts, or a party if it is set after Hogwarts.

So, here it is! As usual, nothing in the story belongs to me.

~          *           ~

Hermione Granger, soon to become Hermione Malfoy, was staring at her ring. It was an expensive ring, a thin band of platinum, crowned with an exquisite diamond.

Nothing but the best for her.

She held it up to the light, admiring how it caught the light and filled with millions of rainbows, splitting the light into the seven colours as easily as she might _accio_ something.

There were no doubts in her mind that she was doing the right thing. Her best friend, Ginny Weasley, had married Neville Longbottom two years ago, and had doubted herself every step of the way. Now they were settled down in York, with a young child.

The ring was taken off, examined from every angle, and then slipped carefully back onto the finger.

Hermione had known for the four years of her engagement that this was the right thing to do. Draco was a gentleman. After the war was over he had used much of his fathers money to help rebuild the Wizarding world. He paid for St Mungos to expand and train more Healers. He was polite, courteous, handsome, and loving. So different to the Draco Malfoy that had taunted her at Hogwarts.

But, the war had changed everyone. Draco had seen the light, and had become best friends with Ron. Finally Harry and Hermione accepted him, and they made, in Ron's words, a _bloody brilliant_ team. Ron had become less protective and much more studious, finally becoming a top auror. Harry, well, was still Harry. Famous as always, but now just as famous for his Seeker skills as his scar. She hadn't seen him for five years, but she knew he was well. Ginny had blossomed during the war, proving herself a more than capable witch, with a temper matching that of Molly Weasley, and a beauty that rivalled Lavender Brown's, now a top model.

And she herself had changed, becoming less academically inclined and less of an introvert. Even though she had graduated with the highest scores ever seen and was apprentice to Severus Snape, she still enjoyed herself, something she would never have even dreamed of doing in her younger years.

Hermione bit her lip thoughtfully, staring at her ring again. This was the symbol of her future life, her love for Draco, her hopes and dreams. Her chestnut curls fell into her eyes as she lowered her head and smiled secretively. Draco Malfoy had gathered a reputation as a player. The Wizarding world would be shocked when after their quiet wedding, he announced his marriage to her.

The ring symbolised this. Symbolised her marriage. Everything she had ever wanted.

The rainbows disappeared and darkness shot through the diamond as a shadow fell over her. Hermione jumped in fright, drawing her wand in one smooth movement and casting a hex behind her.

"Whoa, calm down there 'Mione." Behind her stood the Boy-Who-Lived-Again, five years older and wiser. Still, she noted, with the same messy hair, still with the sparkling emerald eyes, still with the-

She sighed and held out her wand. _"Reparo! "_

-Still with the broken glasses.

"Thanks 'Mione," he said sheepishly, smiling at her. "How have you been?"

Hermione smiled and reached out, hugging Harry. "It's so nice to see you again!" she squealed, unable to contain herself and retain her ladylike charm. He hugged her back and grinned.

"It's great to be back here. Give the Phoenix time to cool down." He was referring to his broomstick, an even better model than the Firebolt 3000.

"But what are you doing back? I thought you were touring America!" Hermione sat back down and gestured to the seat opposite her. Harry dropped into it and gave the waitress a boyish grin, instantly winning a free coffee.

"We were. Oliver gave us the week off. Must have come down with something." Harry and Hermione shared identical smiles, remembering how even at Hogwarts, Oliver Wood had been intensely passionate about quidditch.

"So why didn't you say you were going to come and see us?" Hermione ordered a cappucino and stared at Harry, amazed at how little he had changed since they had parted ways.

"Thought I'd surprise you." His mischievous eyes dropped to her hand, casually draped across the table.

"Hermione? What's this?" He reached out and took her hand, examining her ring. Startled, Hermione sat up quickly and tried to pull her hand back.

"It's nothing," she said a little too quickly, and Harry, refusing to let go of her hand, stared at her.

"You got engaged? To who?" Harry could feel the anger rising inside him. Someone had taken her, someone had won Hermione over and was taking her away.

"To me," drawled a voice from behind them. "She got engaged to me, Harry."

Harry turned as Hermione snatched her hand back and went to greet the man. She kissed him on the cheek, and fell happily into his arms. Once the man rose his head. Harry stared into the deep grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Draco? You two got engaged? When? Why wasn't I told? 'Mione?" Harry fired these questions quickly, and Hermione hid her face.

"We wanted to keep it small. You are invited, we just haven't sent the invites yet," responded Draco. "I don't particularly want reporters hounding Hermione. We've been engaged for four years. And the wedding is in two weeks."

"I was going to come visit you tomorrow," said Hermione turning to stare at Harry's angry face. "I was going to deliver your invite tomorrow and come see you."

Harry looked at Hermione, and then transferred his gaze to Draco. Both were so happy, so radiant, so, in love.

It sickened him. He fored himself to smile, whilst inside committed murder.

_Hermione should be with me._

"Congratulations!" he smiled, full of charm, hugging Hermione and then shaking Draco's hand. In doing so, internally challenged Draco.

_I__ have two weeks to get her to love me._


	2. First Doubts

Here is chapter two. Again, I don't own anything. 

~          *           ~

Harry paced his room at the Leaky Cauldron. Every now and then his foot would lash out at something. Hedwig, and her young chick Sarah, were perched on top of the wardrobe, Hedwig clicking her beak and scolding Harry.

"Don't click at me!" he yelled angrily, knocking her cage to the floor. "Hermione's with Malfoy! They're getting _married!"_ He paced for a while more. "She shouldn't be with him! She should be with me! What has he got, what can he give her, that I can't?" His tired legs finally gave out, but his anger continued, and he dropped to the floor, beating repeatedly on the floorboards. "I came back for her and she's with someone else!"

Hedwig and Sarah fluttered down beside their master. Hedwig pecked at his hands gently until he stopped, and Harry shuddered and pulled himself together.

"Sorry." He gave the birds a thin-lipped smile. "Hedwig, will you take a letter to Hermione for me?" He reached out for some parchment and a quill, and scribbled a quick note. As soon as it was attached to the owls leg, she hooted softly and flew off. Harry sat down and stared at Hedwig's chick intently.

"Sarah, come here," he ordered, holding his hand out. The tiny white bird hopped into his hand, and he held her up to eye level. The bird, named Sarah, from a Muggle word meaning _Princess_, although she looked more like a snowball than royalty. But soon, he knew, she would grow and gain the magnificent plumage of snowy owls everwhere.

"What do you think?" he asked the tiny bird. "Should I give up on here? I've loved her for much longer than Draco has. I could give her so much more. What do you think?"

Sarah hooted loudly and was put back on the floor. Harry shook his hair out of his eyes and stood determinedly, laughing as Sarah tried to fly up to him.

"You're too small to fly yet." His temper diminished, he picked her up and righted the cage, sitting her on the perch. "But, now I know what to do. I won't let Hermione get away from me this time."

~          *           ~

Hermione relaxed as Draco massaged her shoulders. It had been a rough day. Severus Snape was just as demanding as ever, and all her potions had to be perfect, as did the theory, research, and potions lab.

_And then to meet up with Harry again and explain what had happened, what Draco meant to me. _She shivered as the tension was released from her muscles.

"Draco?"

"Mmhmm?" He leaned her back to stare into her eyes.

  
"Do you think we're doing the right thing?" She noticed a flicker of worry pass through his eyes.

"Why do you ask that?" He took her hand and smiled. "You've never had doubts before."

"But, Harry was so angry with us. What if the others react the same? What if Ron refuses to be your best man? What if Ginny and Lavender refuse to be my bridesmaids?" She chewed her bottom lip, worried. "I couldn't cope if they refused. I want them to be there when I become Mrs. Malfoy."

"Harry will come round," smiled Draco gently, kissing her. "And Ginny will be delighted. She's always telling you to get yourself a man," he teased. "As for Ron, well, he's my best mate. Now he'll be my best man. But if it makes you happy, you can go and ask them tomorrow, and take Ginny when you choose your dress."

"Thank you!" Hermione hugged him and they kissed again. 

_We **are **doing the right thing._

~          *           ~

Hedwig soared through the open window and landed next to Hermione's sleeping form. She had fallen asleep after the stress of the day, and Draco had gently covered her with a blanket and had gone to continue making arrangements for the wedding.

Hedwig, not knowing any of this, gently nipped her wrist until she woke up.

"Ah!" Hermione sprung upwards and started searching for her wand. When she saw Hedwig, sitting there patiently, she smiled.

"Sorry Hedwig." Hermione felt a little strange apologising to the owl, but still was polite. Taking the letter, she yawned as she opened it.

_Hermione,_

_I'm sorry for my reaction earlier. It just came as a big shock. I would love to come to your wedding. Please could we meet tomorrow? I need to apologise._

_Love,_

_Harry._

Hermione smiled again, this time in relief. Harry _was_ okay with it. She reached for the quill next to the bed, where she always kept it in case a potion theory became clear, and turned the parchement over.

_Harry,_

_I would love to. I am so happy to hear you say that. Tomorrow I am meeting Ginny and Lavender for lunch. Could we meet in Diagon Alley at about four?_

_Love,_

_Hermione._

She attached the letter to Hedwigs leg and gave her an owl treat. Hermione always kept some handy. Wizarding post never came at the same time.

She wandered downstairs and found Draco on the telephone. She had insisted on having one installed, so that she could contact her parents, and also order her muggle-style wedding dress.

"Yes. Yes, thats fine." Draco put his finger to his lips as she entered the room. "Tomorrow? Wonderful. Thank you so much. Goodbye." He put the phone down and walked over to her.

"That was that Muggle-style shop in Diagon Alley, the dress one. If you take Ginny and Lavender with you, they'll be able to give you the dresses within an hour."

"That's good." She sat down and pointed her wand at the kitchen.

_"Accio Pepsi!"_ A can of Pepsi flew through the air to her outstretched hand. She opened it and took a sip with a pleased smirk.

"You grow more and more like a Slytherin," smiled Draco, sitting next to her and wrapping his arm around her waist. She leaned back against him.

"Any more doubts?" he asked in concern as she fell silent. Hermione shook her head vehemently.

"No." She fell silent for a moment, satisfying her thirst.

"Harry sent me an owl. He apologised for his reaction, and we're meeting tomorrow. He wants to apologise. So, Ginny, Lavender and I could get fitted up for the dresses, Ginny could go for her interview and Lavender to her meeting while I meet with Harry, and then we pick the dresses up." She finished her drink and banished the empty can to the bin.

"Sounds great. Alright then, Ron and I will get our suits at the same time." He smiled down into her face, taking in every detail as he already had done a million times, and wondered again how he ended up with her. His fingers traced her face, circled her laughing brown eyes, wandered across her lips, and then ended up in her hair, gently stroking it.

Hermione fell silent, watching Draco's face as his fingers outlined her face. An expression of wonder was on his face, and his eyes were filled with love and happiness.

_I can't believe nobody has noticed our relationship yet. His face tells everyone that he's in love._ She had already committed every aspect of his face to memory, and her eyes fell from his perfect blonde hair, to his deep grey eyes, to his strong arms and broad chest that she was now nestled against.

"How did I end up with you?" they both asked at the same time. Hermione met Draco's eyes again and they both started laughing hysterically, as they always did when they shared a thought like that.

"Draco, I love you," Hermione sighed as she calmed down a few minutes later. Draco took her hand and kissed it.

"I love you too."

~          *           ~

Harry was pacing by the window, waiting for Hedwigs return. When her familiar form flew over the streets of London and glided through the window, he ran to her with food and water.

"Thanks Hedwig." He stroked her glossy feathers in a dream, taking the letter off her foot. It had been scribbled on the other side of his. Hedwig hopped to her cage and settled down to sleep, the fluffy form of Sarah already whistling softly as she slept in the bottom of the cage.

Harry smiled as he read the letter.

"Tomorrow it is, then." He leaned back on his bed and settled to taking care of his broom, planning how to steal Hermione's heart


	3. Dresses

Here is chapter three ^_^ Thank you for your reviews. Draco and Harry are OOC, but I explained that at the start. The war. Draco changed then. And also Harry has been away for five years. He comes back for Hermione and finds her getting married to Draco. He's angry. I promise he'll get more like the old Harry ^_^ And also, the song by Michelle Branch was my inspiration for this fic and will feature in it towards the end of the story.

~          *           ~

Ginny Longbottom opened the door, one hand on her young daughter Trinity to stop her escaping.

"Hermione!" Surprise and pleasure was evident as her friend stepped into the house with a smile. 

"Ginny, how are you? I'm so sorry I haven't been around much for a few years." Hermione felt even happier now she had the opportunity to apologise for her absence. Ginny ushered Hermione to a seat and then sat down. Trinity, with the fiery red hair of Weasley's everywhere, stared up at Hermione in awe.

"Look Trini, it's Aunty Hermione," smiled Ginny as Trinity waddled over to Hermione and clamped on to her leg. Hermione ruffled the two-year-old's hair and smiled warmly at Ginny.

"I have a favour to ask." Hermione had kept her left hand hidden and now brought it forward, her ring catching Ginny's eye immediately. Ginny's eyes widened and she fell forward, grabbing Hermione's hand and examining the ring.

"Hermione, why didn't you tell me? Congratulations! Isn't it gorgeous?" sighed Ginny, all in one breath. Hermione grinned as the ring was held up to the light, examined from every angle, and then let go.

"That," exclaimed Ginny dramatically, pointing to the ring, "is one expensive piece of jewellery. Perfect diamond, perfect cut, platinum? 'Mione, who's the lucky guy?"

Hermione held her ring up to the light and smiled. "Draco Malfoy."

"Really?" Ginny sighed happily. "No wonder you kept that quiet? When did he pop the question? When is your wedding?"

Hermione pulled an invitation out of her bag and pushed it forward. "He asked me four years ago. We kept it quiet because he didn't want those blasted hounds from the _Daily Prophet_ all over the place." Ginny nodded understandingly, taking the invitation.

"So what favour can I do?" she asked, staring at the date. "One that needs less than two weeks?"

"Be a bridesmaid." Hermione picked up Trinity, who now decided she wanted attention, and sat the chubby girl on her knee. "Neville can watch Trini in the church." She smiled as Trinity grabbed the invite and started trying to eat it.

"Oh, Trinity, stop that," sighed Ginny, taking Trinity off Hermione and wrestling the invite back. A series of thumps sounded from the kitchen.

  
"Trini, that sounds like Daddy. Go and see for your mother." Ginny put the toddler down and smiled as Trinity disappeared into the kitchen.

"So, will you?" asked Hermione nervously, afraid that Ginny wouldn't accept out of revenge. Her fears were unfounded as Ginny flew forward and squeezed all the breath out of her

"Of course! If you think I'd leave my best friend walk down the aisle without me there, then you'd better think again! No way would I ever stand by and let you get married!"

Hermione pried herself free as Neville entered, holding his now sleeping daughter. "Gin, what have you been doing to Trini? She's so tired!" He put Trini to lie down on the sofa and kissed Ginny. "Hi there Hermione."

"Oh Nev, Hermione's getting married!" Ginny couldn't contain her excitement. "And she's asked me to be a bridesmaid!"

"Congratulations 'Mione!" Neville kissed her cheek and hugged her. "Who's the lucky guy?" Hermione smirked as Ginny grabbed Neville and explained that she had asked the very same question, and that Neville was to stop stealing her words.

"So Hermione, who asked you?" asked Neville again after Ginny had finished. Hermione got rid of her smirk and grinned at the two.

"It's Draco, Neville."

"Draco Neville? Never heard of him." Neville paused thoughtfully to try and recall the name, while Ginny hung her head in shame.

"Nev, she was talking to you. That's where the Neville came from."

"Draco? Dra-_Draco Malfoy???"_

"Yes, Neville," smiled Hermione happily. "Yes, Draco Malfoy."

"Well congratulations!" Neville smiled. He too had changed in the war, becoming friends with Draco. Indeed, it had been Draco that had allowed Neville's parents to attend his wedding, and watch as Ginny became Mrs Longbottom. Draco's funding had encouraged them to find a cure, and it was nearing completion.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Ginny grabbed her handbag and dropped her wand into her pocket. "Neville, we're going to see Lavender. She has **got** to know this!" Ginny kissed Neville, kissed Trinity, grabbed Hermione's hand, and within seconds had flooed the pair out of the room.

Neville picked up Trinity with a sigh. "I guess you'll be spending the afternoon with Grandma Molly."

~          *           ~

"Lav! Lavender!" Ginny towed Hermione through the crowds of models to where Lavender was preparing for a photo shoot. "Lavender! You'll never guess what's happened!"

Lavender twisted her blonde hair over one shoulder, waiting for her stylist, and looked up. "Oh, hi Ginny. And Hermione! Lovely to see you! It's been too long!" Lavender carefully got to her feet, wary of her outfit, and hugged them both. "Ginny, where's the fire?"

"Here!" Ginny held up Hermione's left hand and gestured to the ring. "'Mione got engaged."

"You're right, I would never have guessed," squealed Lavender. "To who?"

"You'll never guess this either. Would you believe she's engaged to Draco Malfoy?"

"Draco? I'd never have guessed! Oh Hermione you lucky thing!" Lavender examined the ring as Ginny had done. "It's beautiful! Congratulations! When's the big day?"

"In two weeks." Hermione grinned as Lavender stared at her in shock.

  
"How long have you hidden this from us?" she asked, being forced into her seat as the hair stylist arrived.

"For four years," whispered Hermione, slightly ashamed. "We didn't want anyone to know."

"I can see that!" Lavender grinned and then rolled her eyes as she was told off for having guests here. "So Gin, you dragged her here? Why?"

"Because I want you to be a bridesmaid with Ginny." Hermione jumped in before Ginny could start discussing dresses and make-up. "And if you have some time before that meeting you said you have this afternoon, can we get the dresses today? I need to get my dress too."

"I can make it," chorused Ginny and Lavender. "I have an interview, but I'll make it," added Ginny. Lavender grinned. "Wild horses wouldn't keep me away."

"Great! And I have to meet Harry as well, while we're waiting for the dresses. He's back in the country," she explained. Lavender smiled happily.

"The Wonder Trio, reunited! What does Ron say?"

"Well, Draco went to tell him while I came here." Hermione grabbed an empty chair and sat down, while Ginny perched herself on the table. "I'll find out tonight."

"This is so exciting. Hermione!" Ginny shouted out as a thought struck her. "We have to have a party!"

"Yeah!" Lavender leaned over, her hair now in two elegant braids. "I wish Parvati was here for this. She's great at planning parties!" 

The three fell silent as a make-up artist began work on Lavender, remembering Parvati and Padma, both of whom were casualties of war. Godric's Hollow, where Voldemort had finally been defeated, had not been rebuilt as the Potter home, but was transformed into a church and a graveyard, dedicated to those who had died. Parvati and Padma were both there.

"That was really nice of Harry." Ginny broke the silence. Lavender made a noise as lip gloss was applied. Hermione shook her head in wonder.

"You go through this every day," she said disbelievingly. Lavender held her head still as mascara was applied and the finishing touches finished.

"It's an amazing feeling," she replied, standing up again. "Photo shoot now. You two can come and watch." Hermione and Ginny followed, trying to imitate Lavender's walk. She walked as if life was one big catwalk, and she hoped to pose at the end before turning back.

"'Mione, I still can't believe it," whispered Ginny as Lavender took her place in front of the camera. Shouts of various poses followed as the photographer started his work.

~          *           ~

As Hermione was leaving Ginny's house, Draco was arriving at Ron's. He knocked on the door and nervously played out various possibilities of what could happen in his mind. One ended up with him being hexed.

He shook that thought out of his mind as the door opened. "Draco! Come in!" Ron stepped aside for Draco to enter the house. "What can I do for you?" Draco was a regular guest at Ron's house, and so his arrival caused no suspicion.

"Well, I actually do have a favour to ask. But, it's a long story. Well actually no, its a, short story, really." Draco's voice trailed off as Ron stared at him.

"I'm getting married in two weeks." Draco decided to spit out the news and get it over with. He watched nervously as Ron froze.

"Draco, mate that's bloody brilliant! To who?" Draco relaxed slightly as Ron's enthusiastic response didn't end in a hex.

"To Hermione. We've been engaged for a while, but I wanted to keep it secret," he explained. Ron nodded sympathetically. He remembered one event when Draco was mobbed by the press and spent four days hiding out.

"Well, Ron, we, I, we, um." Draco shook his head and started again. "Will you be best man at our wedding?"

"Of course!" Ron slapped Draco on the back cheerfully, and let out a laugh at Draco's shocked expression. "Didn't think I'd let you get married without me there to steal the bride if you didn't turn up, did you?" he winked, teasing Draco and trying to lighten the atmosphere. It worked, and Draco relaxed and smiled.

"I'll be turning up. All you've got to do is the speeches," he assured Ron. "Steal Harry's speeches from when Ginny and Neville got married, if you like."

"I can handle speeches," said Ron confidently.

"As long as nobody puts a spider in your tuxedo." Draco decided to tease Ron back and get revenge. "Run out screaming like a little girl, then, wouldn't you?"

"Alright. Point made." Ron winced. His fear of spiders was not as bad as it once was, but it was still there.

"So, wanna go get the suits?" asked Draco suddenly. Ron shrugged.

"Why not?" 

"In Hogsmeade. There's this little shop there. It's brilliant."

"Great. Is Harry back for the wedding, do you know?" They left the house.

"Yeah. He was back yesterday. Didn't know about the wedding though."

"It'll be great." Ron led Draco to outside the anti-apparition wards. "I haven't seen him for ages. Speak to him every day, but its not the same." Draco nodded in agreement. Harry, Ron, Neville and himself had outdone even the Mauraders, wreaking havoc on Hogwarts in their sixth and seventh years.

"So, Hogsmeade?"

"Yeah."

"Lets go then." They apparated, with a few small, sharp pops.

~          *           ~

"Oh, Hermione!" "You look beautiful!" Lavender and Ginny were awestruck as Hermione stood before the mirror in her dress. It was a creamy white, with a full skirt and a train. Roses were embroidered onto the silk skirt and trailed up the bodice. It had no sleeves, and was very figure flattering. Elegant creamy gloves covered her arms to the elbow, and a silver tiara and veil accompanied the dress.

Hermione stared in awe.

"I want this dress." She turned to see the back, and then turned again to face Ginny and Lavender. "This is my dress." After trying on about six, Hermione was finally happy.

"Hermione, it's amazing." Lavender and Ginny were also in cream, figure hugging silk dresses with spaghetti straps that crossed over the back. Each had a cream stole over their arms.

"Yeah, you'll look amazing." Lavender sighed. "I can get my stylist and make-up artist to do our hair and make-up. Hermione, you will be beautiful on the day, simply beautiful. Draco won't know what's hit him."

"Lavender, you are so right. Hermione, Draco won't know what to do. You look stunning." Ginny circled Hermione. "You have got to get this dress. And we'll take these too," she added to the shop assistant.

"Everyone can get a dress in here. Thank Merlin for Diagon Alley," smiled Lavender. "Now I have got to go to my meeting, so shall we get other accessories when we meet back here to get the dresses?"

"Yeah. Come on." They split up to change. With a sigh, Hermione got out of the beautiful dress and slipped back into her jeans and sweater.

"Hermione, meet back here in an hour," ordered Ginny, fixing her hair and her suit for her interview. "I hope this goes well!"

"Good luck Gin!" smiled Hermione, producing her purse to pay for the dresses and make adjustments. Lavender had already vanished with a wave. Ginny waved to Hermione and then, with one final check of her suit, walked out with a determined air.

Hermione paid for the dresses and then left to find Harry. _I hope he'll be alright with everything._


	4. Lattes

Here is chapter Four ^_^ Thank you for reviewing. As usual, I own nothing.

~          *           ~

Harry folded his arms and leaned against the wall outside Gringotts. He watched a shop across the road, ignoring the gasps and crowds surrounding him.

_"Look, it's Harry Potter!" "Harry Potter? Where! Oh Merlin, it is him!" "I want his autograph!" "I wish he could give me a few Seeker tips!" "Mommy, who's that man?" "That's _Harry Potter_, sweetheart. The Boy-Who-Lived. And then the Boy-Who-Lived-Again. He defeated You-Know-Who!" "Mommy, is he special?" "Yes, darling."_

Harry glanced over at the mother and her young child who were staring at him. The small boy stared up at him in awe. Harry grinned and waved at the little boy, before spotting Hermione leaving the shop.

"Hermione!" He jogged over, and the crowd went back to its business. "Hermione!" He waved to catch her attention.

"Oh, there you are! Hi Harry!" Hermione spun around and Harry stopped. Her face was so happy, lit up in excitement.

_Is this for me?_

"Harry, I just bought my dress! I'm so happy!" Hermione gushed, not noticing Harry's small frown.

_Guess not. One day, I want her to look at me that way and tell me she's preparing for our wedding. _He smiled at the thought.

"Want to get something to eat?" he asked. "Or a drink? You can tell me what I've missed." He escorted her to a small cafe across the road, and they sat down.

"Two lattes," ordered Hermione. They appeared almost instantly, and Hermione wrapped her hands around the cup. "Harry, will you be staying here for the wedding?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," he promised, picking up his cup. "If I knew before yesterday, I'd have been here sooner."

"Thank you Harry. This means so much for me. Ron, Ginny, Lavender, Neville, and Trinity of course," she laughed. "All the Weasley's. They'll all be there. And I wanted you to be there too."

"Trinity? How is she?" Harry smiled at the memories of her christening, him being named the godfather, Lavender and Hermione godmothers.

"She's grown a lot, and is as curious as ever. She misses her Uncle Harry, of course." Hermione eyed him over the cup. "You can't be over here and not see her."

"I was planning on going to see her anyway. Brought presents for her."

"And none for me?" Hermione faked anger and pouted. "You forgot me?"

"No, course not. You get another guest for the wedding." He grinned and avoided her slap. "Don't worry. Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue, yes?"

Hermione nodded and sipped her drink.

"Here. Something blue." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box, tossing it to Hermione. She put her cup down and picked it up, staring at it curiously.

"Harry? What is it?"

"Open it and find out!" He gave her the grin that he was famous for, and she sighed. Opening it, a gasp escaped her.

"Oh, Harry!" She carefully picked up the two blue topaz earrings, examining them carefully. Two tear drop shapes, with silver posts.

"Do you like them?" he asked anxiously, watching her face. She carefully put them back and nodded.

"They're perfect. Oh thank you so much!" She reached over, carefully avoiding the drinks, and hugged him. "But they must have cost you so much!"

"Only the best for you," he smiled. Hermione sat back down and carefully tucked them inside her bag. The words made her remember when Draco had proposed.

_~Flashback~_

_"Marry me."_

_"What?" They had been out on a boat ride when Draco had said that._

_"Marry me," he repeated, taking her hand. "Hermione, will you marry me?"_

_Hermione closed her eyes nervously, and when she opened them, Draco was on one knee, holding up a beautiful ring in a velvet box.___

_"Of course I'll marry you!" She dropped to the floor and hugged him tightly. They kissed, and then Draco slipped the ring onto her finger._

_"I love you," they said at the same time, laughing. Hermione stared at the ring, and then stared at Draco, shocked._

_"How much did this cost? I can't take such an expensive thing!"_

_"Yes, you can, love. Only the best for you, for my Hermione."_

_~End Flashback~_

"Hermione? 'Mione?" Harry's hand waved in front of her face, bringing her back to reality. She shook her head slightly and raised her cup to her lips.

"Sorry Harry. Was miles away."

"I noticed," he smiled, taking her hand. She stared at him. "Hermione, I want to know if you have any doubts about this wedding. You deserve the best, and I don't want you doubting anything," he said earnestly, bringing his other hand on top of hers. She put her cup down and smiled.

"Harry, I don't have any doubts at all. Draco is the best, isn't he?" She had mistaken his words, and smiled. "He gives me everything I need. Love, comfort, security, happiness, everything."

"Good." Harry let go of her hand and finished his drink. "I don't want you regretting anything." He got up and smiled. "Here comes Ginny, with Lavender. They look angry."

"_Harry James Potter!_ Where have you been? I have a two year old at home who keeps nagging for her Uncle Harry! When, may I ask, were you going to come and see us?" Ginny stormed over, her face angry, only the mischievous twinkle in her eye giving her away.

"Gin!" Harry enveloped her in a bear hug, ruffling her hair. "Missed you too. How's Neville and the sprog?"

"_Trinity_ is fine. So is Neville." Ginny smiled. "It's so great to see you again!"

"Yeah Harry, we missed you. Next time you leave on tour again, make sure Oliver knows to give you days off," commented Lavender, getting a hug too.

"Will do, Lav. Will do," he promised. They all smiled and were quiet for a while.

"Well, 'Mione, we going to get these dresses?" asked Ginny excitedly. Hermione stood and finished her drink, and then remembered the earrings.

"Oh, look at these!" She put the cup down and rummaged in her bag for the box. "Harry bought them for me! Something blue, see? Aren't they lovely?!" She showed them to the other girls, who grabbed them and examined them too, before giving their verdict.

"They are so lovely, 'Mione."

"Yeah. So Harry, where's ours?" Lavender asked, poking him playfully. Harry grinned and took out two small boxes.

_"Engorgio!"_He increased their size and then passed one to Ginny and one to Lavender. Ginny gasped as she found a necklace in hers, her name written in tiny rubies. Lavender had a bracelet, what looked like many shells joined together, but were actually many shell-shaped semi-precious stones. She kissed it.

"It's my good luck bracelet now," she giggled, slipping it on. "Thanks Harry!"

"Harry, come with us." Ginny grabbed his arm and started towing him towards the dress shop, Hermione and Lavender following. "We need a mans opinion of the dresses."

"Good idea! I can't ask Draco, he's not to see it until the wedding!" Hermione grabbed Harry's other arm and led him enthusiastically to the shop.

"Whoa, hold on there." Harry stopped and pulled himself out of their grip. "What am I doing and where am I going?"

"You're coming with us..." started Ginny.

"...to tell us what you think..." said Hermione slowly.

  
"...of the dresses," finished Lavender. Harry grinned and nodded.

"Alright then." He shrugged. "I can do that." _Just tell them they look lovely. That's easy. _He followed them into the shop and was stunned by the overpowering sense of white. He blinked, adjusting to the light in the shop.

"Are they ready? Thanks!" Hermione spoke to the witch at the counter, and then held out her arms to get the dresses. "Thank you so much!" she smiled, holding her arms out to Ginny and Lavender. "Take yours."

Ginny took hers off the top and held it up against herself. "What do you think?" she asked Harry. He stared. He then stared at Lavender, who had done the same.

"Wow," was all he said. Ginny and Lavender smiled smugly at each other.

"Wait until you see Hermione's dress. 'Mione, hold it up," said Lavender. Hermione did as ordered, and Harry stared in awe. The dress was perfect.

"It, it's perfect, 'Mione. You'll all look amazing." He smiled happily, and Hermione saw a glimpse of the boy before the war, a brief memory of Hogwarts.

"Harry, do you want to come back with me?" she asked, hoping to find out what was bothering Harry. "I mean, there's only two weeks before the wedding, and then we go for our honeymoon. I won't be able to see you." She meant it in a sincere, friendly way, but Harry smiled, his heart turning somersaults.

"Sure," he smiled. Lavender slapped his arm.

"Harry," she scolded, "you're getting too American. I know it's a lovely place, but remember, you're English." She smiled. "I love the shopping in America! I did a photo shoot there a few weeks back and was allowed time to shop." She gave a Slytherin-esque smirk. "Needless to say, they regretted it."

"That's where we're going on holiday next month," said Ginny, carefully folding her dress over her arm to keep it off the floor. "Two weeks in Florida. We're going to take Trinity to Disneyland."

"She'll love it there." Harry held the door open for the three to leave the shop. "I went there to do a Quidditch display. Trinity will have so much fun there."

"Really? Thanks Harry. I was worrying in case she wouldn't enjoy it." Ginny left the shop first, followed by Lavender and Hermione. 

"We're going to take the dresses to Ginny's," explained Lavender. "Then I've got a show." She held the dress carefully against herself and apparated.

"Coming?" Ginny asked Harry, before she apparated. Hermione smiled at Harry, and they both apparated.

~          *           ~

"Unci Hawwy!" As soon as Harry appeared in front of Ginny's house, a red-headed child hit him and clung to his legs. "Unci Hawwy!"

"Hi Trini!" Harry picked her up and threw her up in the air, catching her and then hugging her. "Ginny, you weren't kidding about her wanting to see me," he smiled cheekily.

"Hi Harry!" Neville was stretched out on the sofa. Ginny and Hermione sat on the floor, gossiping. Lavender had already apparated.

  
"Hi Nev." Harry sat down in an armchair and sat Trinity on his lap. "Hey Trini, guess what? Uncle Harry's brought presents for his little goddaughter." He resized some boxes from his robes and presented them to her. Each one was wrapped brightly with a colourful bow, and Trinity clapped her small hands excitedly.

"Watch she doesn't try to eat any of the paper" warned Ginny from where she was curled up on the rug. Hermione was talking animatedly, making motions with her hands. Harry stared at her with love in his eyes. He really did love her. It was killing him, knowing he'd have to make her so unhappy by taking her away from Draco, but he had to try.

Neville, mistaking the love for friendship, leaned over. "You've missed everything, haven't you?" he asked. Harry nodded and sat Trinity on the floor, where she was now playing with a new doll.

"Yeah. Touring is nice, quidditch is great, but it's been awful knowing what I was missing back here," he said sincerely. Neville smiled.

"Maybe you need a girlfriend to make it better," he commented. "Since I've got Ginny and Trinity, I never miss anything, because I've got it all here."

"Ginny's great," agreed Harry. "But, there is a girl I like. Maybe I'll go for it. Can't be any worse than being single, can it?" He stood up as Hermione did the same. "I hope Trinity likes her presents," he smiled. "Bye Trini!"

"Bye Trini!" waved Hermione, smiling. Trinity waved back, her hand still clutching the doll. "Bye bye Unci Hawwy, Auty Miney!"

"Aww, she's so sweet. She tries her best to say your names," smiled Ginny. Harry grinned.

"It's Hermione's fault for having such an awkward name." He avoided another friendly slap. "Sorry!" He held his hands up in surrender. "I give up!"

Hermione laughed at him. "Harry, we're not fifteen any more. Stop clowning around. C'mon, lets go. Bye Gin, bye Nev, bye Trini!"

"Don't leave it so long next time!" called Neville, trying to stop Trinity from eating her doll's hair. Ginny walked to the door with them.

"I'll be expecting another visit very soon," she smiled. "We'll keep Trinity away from your dress. And the night before your wedding, we're going out! No arguing!"

"Yes ma'am," laughed Hermione. She hugged Ginny. "Thanks Gin. See you around." She walked into the garden and apparated. Harry hugged Ginny too, and then followed Hermione home.

~          *           ~


	5. Stolen Kiss

Here is chapter five. ^_^ Thank you all for reviewing! I own nothing.

~          *           ~

"I love your house!" Harry exclaimed as he apparated beside Hermione. "It's huge!"

"Thanks!" smiled Hermione, letting them in. "It's Draco's. Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah, it is," agreed Harry following her in. He looked around the large hall. "This isn't a house, it's a mansion!" He looked around and then peered into one of the rooms. It was beautifully decorated, and filled with books.

"Is this your idea of Heaven?" he asked Hermione, earning an exasperated sigh. He was then shoved into the room. Hermione followed and curled up onto a chair.

"This is my research room. Snape is a very demanding boss." She moved a quill and piece of parchment from under her.

"Snape? You work for Snape? Since when?" demanded Harry. _I have missed so much.Next time Oliver suggests a World tour, I'll kill him._

"Since a few years ago when he decided to take on an apprentice. There were over ten thousand applicants, and he chose me." She looked pleased.

"That's great 'Mione. That means soon you'll be a Potions Mistress," he smiled. She nodded happily.

"Yes. And then Dumbledore asked if I'd take over as Potions Mistress at Hogwarts when Snape retires. I agreed. It'll be brilliant." She pulled out her wand. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm a terrible hostess. Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Yeah please," grinned Harry. "Was waiting for you to ask. I know how much you love playing hostess."

"Charming," huffed Hermione in mock anger. She reached over to the fire and threw some powder into it, shouting "Twinkle! Tea!"

Seconds later, a house elf appeared in the room, with a tray. Twinkle set it down and then left.

"Milk, three sugars?" asked Hermione, handing a cup over to Harry with a smile. He took a sip.

"You know me too well," he said after tasting it. 

Hermione picked up the cup and tilted her head to stare at Harry. "So what's wrong?"

"You really _do_ know me too well." He put his cup down. "Well, where shall I start?"

"At the beginning. You were acting strange, I knew there was something on your mind." Hermione leaned back and watched Harry carefully, to see the words he didn't say show in his eyes.

"Well, I've fallen for someone." He watched Hermione too. "She's perfect for me. But I don't know whether I should go for it. See, she's dating someone else. I know I could give her so much better than her current boyfriend could, I know I love her more, but she doesn't know it."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes. More than anything." Harry prayed that Hermione realised she was who he was talking about.

"Well, Harry, you should go for it." Hermione sipped her drink again, trying to think who the girl could be.

"Really? I have got an idea of what to do, but I need advice first." He had formulated a plan in his mind. Draco wouldn't be back for a while. Harry had had too much experience of a 'simple' visit to Ron's house.

"Yeah, I can't see why not. Most girls would die for a chance to be with you," smiled Hermione, happy to see Harry smiling.

"Alright then. I'll go for it," he said. "Thanks Hermione." He put his cup down and walked over as if to hug her in thanks. She put down her cup, and knocked it to the floor in shock as Harry pulled her closer and kissed her passionately. She tried to pull back, but he was too strong for her. When he drew back, she stared at him in horror.

"Harry James Potter! What are you doing?!" she asked  furiously, trying to pull away. Harry kept a grip on her arms.

"Hermione, you said I should go for it. I decided there was no time like the present. You're the girl, Hermione. I could give you so much more than Draco can! Come with me! Cancel the wedding, and come with me! I know you love me! Remember our seventh year? Please," he begged, knowing her answer already, but determined to change her mind.

"Harry! No I will not! I love Draco, you know I do! That fling in the seventh year was just that, Harry! A fling!" She finally pulled away and jumped up, leaving Harry in the seat. "I love you as a friend, not as anything more!"

"Hermione, don't lie to me. Please. You know you feel something for me. Please, I was so hurt. I came back for you, Hermione. I came back to find you and to ask you to marry me!"

Hermione wrung her hands. "Harry, you know I love Draco! He gives me everything I need! And he'll kill us both if he finds out what happens!" Hermione started panicking. "Are you trying to ruin my life, Harry? I love Draco!"

"Just one date." Harry got up. "One date. And I won't tell Draco anything. I'll even take a potion to make me forget anything happened.

"Harry, I can't! I'm getting married in two weeks! What's happened to you?" She stared at him, half angry, half frightened.

"Hermione, you happened to me. I fell in love, and you broke my heart. And for one date, I won't tell anyone. It doesn't leave this room. And you can still get married without any trouble." He stared up at her, his eyes full of sorrow. "I hate to do this, but I want a chance to prove myself to you! I hate this blackmail, bribery, all of it, you know that! But I love you!"

"No, Harry!"

"Hermione? Are you home yet?" Draco's voice called from the hall. Hermione looked panicky.

"Is that still a no, 'Mione?" Harry's voice was bitter. "Because I think Draco will have an interesting surprise when I talk to him." He stared at Hermione as she stared at the door.

"Hermione? Hermione?" Draco was searching for her.

  
"Alright!" she hissed. "Alright! Just one! Harry, I can't believe you're doing this to me!" She covered her face with her hands, regaining her composure. Harry sighed.

"Thanks 'Mione. I'm sorry to have to do this to you. I promise I'll make it up to you." He lifted his hand to her face and gently touched her cheek. "I hate using blackmail, but I'm desperate." He placed a kiss on her cheek and apparated.

"Hermione?" Draco pushed open the door. "There you are!" He walked over to her and then stopped as he saw the smashed cup, spilt tea, and Hermione's tears. "Oh 'Mione, what's wrong?" He reached out and hugged her, kissing her forehead. "Tell me what happened. Twinkle!" he hollered. The house elf reappeared.

"What does Master Draco want?" she asked in a squeaky voice. Draco nodded to the cups.

"Can you clear those up for me, please? Thanks Twinkle." He pried one of Hermione's hands away from her face. "'Mione, what's the matter?"

Hermione stared into his concerned eyes and felt her heart tear in two. She was betraying him to save their relationship. And the worse thing was that Harry had made her begin to have doubts.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Draco again, lifting her face gently. "If you do, I'm here."

"I'm so sorry!" Hermione burst into tears again and fled the room. Draco stared after her, and then shrugged.

"She'll tell me when she's ready. But Twinkle, make sure she's okay."

"Twinkle will do that, Master Draco. Master Draco must sit and have some of Twinkle's tea." Twinkle produced a cup of tea and gave it to Draco. He accepted it and stared into the fire.

"I hope she's alright," he whispered softly. "I love her so much."

~          *           ~

"Miss Hermione?" Twinkle peered into Hermione's bedroom. "Miss Hermione? Twinkle is here to help, Miss Hermione."

Hermione was lying across the bed, staring at the floor. Her eyes were red from her tears.

"Twinkle? What should I do?" she asked, turning and staring at the ceiling. "Should I tell them both? Should I not tell either?"

"Miss Hermione, Twinkle thinks there is something bothering Miss Hermione. Twinkle thinks Miss Hermione wants to go away and be alone for a few days. Twinkle thinks Miss Hermione is nervous about Miss Hermione's wedding, miss." The house elf walked over around the bed to stand by Hermione's head.

"Twinkle, do you think it will work? I _am_ nervous. Maybe I'll go stay with Ginny for a while." Hermione closed her eyes. She was telling the truth. What if Harry announced what had happened at the wedding? Announced, just before she said her vows, that she had agreed to a date with him?

It would break Draco's heart.


	6. Twisted Fairytale

Here is chapter six. Thank you for reviewing ^_^ I hope you're enjoying it so far.

~          *           ~

Hermione quietly shut the door behind her, bags in hand. Draco had fallen asleep on the sofa, not wanting to disturb her, still waiting for an answer. She had left a message with Twinkle for Draco and had sent an owl to Professor Snape, asking for a day off.

"I need advice," she whispered, apparating to Ginny's house. "Ginny! Gin! Wake up!" She sent a shower of red sparks up to outside Ginny's bedroom window. "Ginny!"

Minutes later, the door opened and Ginny stood there, her wand pointed at the door. "Who is it- Hermione? What are you doing here?"

"Ginny, can I stay for a few days?" Hermione pointed a trembling hand at her bags. "I need to clear my head."

"Of course." Ginny stepped aside and let Hermione in. "What's happened?" She picked up Hermione's bags and shut the door, locking it behind her.

"I, I've been having doubts. I don't know what to do, whether I'm doing the right thing," Hermione said carefully. "I need to get away from Draco for a few days. I've explained everything. He'll understand."

"Well, you're welcome to stay here for as long as you need to," smiled Ginny comfortingly. "I'm sure that you'll do the right thing." She wasn't sure of what to say. Hermione was obviously very distressed. "Just transfigure a bed wherever," she added as a wail came from upstairs. "Trinity's woken up. I'll go check on her, and then I'll go back to bed. If you need me, shout." Ginny hurried upstairs to Trinity's room.

Hermione sat down and curled up, pulling a tissue from her pocket and wiping her tears. _What am I going to do? I don't love Harry, do I? If I **really** didn't love him, I wouldn't do this. Draco knows I don't love anyone else. So why do I feel so guilty?_ She stared at a spot on the floor. _Harry really wants this date. But, I can't believe I agreed. Why didn't I obliviate him? I wouldn't feel guilty, even though he is my friend. I want to marry Draco. But, a part of me, a part of me **enjoyed** it when Harry kissed me._

She put her hand over her mouth, trying not to cry. _I can't believe it. I shouldn't be thinking like this. I shouldn't be here. I should go back home. I should go to Draco and tell him it's just wedding nerves._

_So why am I feeling so awful? Why am I still here?_

_Why does a part of me want to go on the date?_

She held out her left hand and stared at her ring. It was still the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. It symbolised what she had wanted, everything she hoped her future would contain.

Now, did she still want to wear it? Of course she loved Draco, but part of why she was so afraid was because she had, once, felt something for Harry. She was afraid that the eighteen year old Hermione would emerge, taking form as an infatuation with Harry. She was afraid of her life falling apart because of one kiss, stolen from her.

_What am I going to do?_

~          *           ~

Ginny and Neville walked downstairs the next morning, Ginny with a sleepy Trinity in her arms. She walked into the room where Hermione had spent the night and paused, a frown on her face.

"Nev? Do you know if anything's happened between Hermione and Draco? Can you find out for me?" she asked, opening the window for the owls to arrive with any post. Hedwig flew in with a letter for Hermione.

"Oh, Neville! Wake up Hermione!" Ginny put Trinity down and ran into the kitchen, returning with extra Owl Treats. "Here, Hedwig." She gave the treats to Hedwig and removed the letter. Hedwig hooted her thanks and flew off, passing Neville's owl with the mail.

"Hermione?" Neville shook Hermione gently. "'Mione? There's an owl for you." He kept shaking her until she stirred.

"Draco," she mumbled as she opened her eyes sleepily. When she remembered where she was, and why Neville was waking her up, she closed her eyes again.

"Don't wake me up until it all goes away," she mumbled, curling up tighter. Neville sighed and shook her again.

"Hermione! There's an owl for you!" he repeated. Hermione lifted her head slightly to give him a glare.

"I want to sleep," she muttered, annoyed, and stretched out. Ginny was bustling around, in and out of the kitchen making breakfast, and also sorting through the mail that had arrived.

"Here," smiled Ginny gently, tossing the letter over. One look told Hermione it was from Harry. She unfolded the parchment nervously, waiting for Ginny and Neville to take Trinity into the kitchen for breakfast. She lowered her eyes to the letter.

_Hermione,_

_I am truly sorry about what I did last night. It was unforgiveable. I hope you can forgive me. But, I took your advice. And so I am grateful that you finally know. May I invite you out? There's a new club opened in London, a Wizard one. I'll meet you outside the Leaky Cauldron on Friday at seven._

_Once again, I really am sorry._

_Love,_

_Harry._

Hermione's hands, now shaking, tightened around the parchment. A tear fell, smudging the ink.

_Why is he doing this to me? Why am I falling apart after one kiss?_

"Hermione!" Ginny called from the kitchen. "Come and have something to eat!"

Hermione crumpled up the letter. She had to go, or else Draco would know. But she didn't have to reply.

"I'll be through now!" she called back, standing up and walking to the fire. The crumpled letter was thrown into the flames, and she watched it burn angrily. _Harry, you won't ruin this for me. You're my friend. Nothing more._

~          *           ~

Draco stirred, expecting to wake in his warm bed, with Hermione next to him. His hands, which usually stayed wrapped around her waist, were brushing the floor. His eyes slowly opened and he stared at the ceiling.

"'Mione?" he mumbled tiredly, turning over to see if she had got up. When he rolled over too far and hit the floor, he came to his senses and sat up to look around. His tired eyes took in Hermione's study of sorts, and he realised he had fallen asleep on the sofa.

"'Mione? Hermione?" he called, hearing someone outside. Twinkle appeared in the doorway, instead.

"Twinkle? Where's Hermione?" he asked, climbing to his feet. The blanket that had covered him while he slept fell to the floor. It was one of Hermione's.

"Master Draco, Miss Hermione has gone to stay with Miss Ginny, sir." Twinkle walked forward slightly. "Miss Hermione asked Twinkle to tell Master that Miss needs to think."

"Thank you Twinkle," smiled Draco. He had first been made to treat House Elves as humans by Hermione, and he had, surprisingly, enjoyed seeing their faces as he treated them kindly.

"Will Master Draco be wanting to visit Miss Hermione?" asked Twinkle. Draco shook his head.

  
"I'm not going to see her. If she needs to think, I'm the last person she wants to see. I'll send her an owl. Can you fetch Euphrates for me?" Euphrates was Draco's eagle owl. 

Twinkle bowed and scuttled off while Draco sat down to compose a letter to Hermione. His elegant writing soon filled a piece of parchment.

_Hermione,_

_Twinkle has passed your message on to me. I understand. I must confess I'm feeling nervous too. Perhaps it would be better if you remained at Ginny's until the wedding. I hope she doesn't mind. But you must do whatever you think is best. After all, I don't want you to feel that I am pressuring you into it. I am nervous, that is true, but I have never been more sure of anything. I love you with all my heart, and hope my vows will prove that. I'm sending this with all of my love for you, and am hoping your doubts will pass._

_Love always,_

_Draco._

When Twinkle returned, Draco attached the letter to Euphrates' leg and led him to the window. He opened it and gave the orders.

"Take it to Hermione. She's with Neville and Ginny," he ordered. Euphrates hooted once before flying off.

_Please let Hermione be okay._

~          *           ~

Hermione had finished breakfast when Euphrates flew through the still-open window and into the kitchen. He landed on the kitchen table and hooted at length to Hermione.

"It's from Draco," she said with a small smile. Taking the letter and giving Euphrates some Owl Treats, she watched him go, deciding to read the letter in private and tucked it into her robes. Besides, Trinity was trying to eat her doll again.

"Gin, will she grow out of thinking everything's edible?" asked Neville, taking the doll away. Loud wails filled the kitchen as Trinity started rocking back and for, determined to get her doll.

"Ginny, do you want me to babysit today?" asked Hermione noticing how Ginny was dressed smartly. Ginny looked up and smiled, relieved.

"Would you? Oh thanks 'Mione. I've got to go to the Ministry." Ginny hugged Hermione, kissed Neville and Trinity, and then ran into the other room. They heard her shout, "Ministry of Magic!" into the fire.

"I'd better get off to work too. If you need anything, owl us." Neville kissed Trinity, gave her back the doll, waved to Hermione and left. Hermione's gaze travelled from the doll in her hands to Trinity, who was sticky from breakfast and still wailing.

"Well kiddo, it's just you and me today," she smiled, walking around to the child and picking her up. A quick spell later and Trinity was clean again.

"Come on," she said gently, picking Trinity up and soothing her. "Here's your doll. Don't go eating it." She walked back to what she now thought of as 'her' chair, and put Trinity down on the rug. Trinity cooed happily and started playing with her doll.

"Stay there and be good," ordered Hermione, digging in her robes for the letter. She sat down to read it, trying to keep an eye on Trinity too.

"Draco," she sighed as she read the letter. "He always knows what to say to cheer me up," she informed Trinity, who stared at her with big brown eyes.

"Trinity, come here." Hermione picked the girl up and sat her on her lap. "What would you do? Would you go with Harry or Draco?"

"Unci Hawwy ga' me dowwy," Trinity said carefully. "Unci Dwakie gi' me dowwy too."

"As long as you get your doll, you don't care, do you?" asked Hermione, a part of her not believing that she was having a conversation with a two year old.

"Dowwy fun!" smiled Trinity. She could talk better than that, but needed encouragement.

"Trinity, who do you like best? Uncle Harry or Uncle Draco?" Hermione decided to go for the direct approach. Trinity simply clapped her little hands happily.

"Tini love Unci Hawwy an' Unci Dwakie!" she cheered. Hermione couldn't help but burst out laughing at this. The small girl started laughing too, and then bit her doll's head.

"Trinity! Don't go eating that! What would Uncle Harry say if he saw you eating that?" scolded Hermione. Trinity took the doll out of her mouth.

"Unci Hawwy say Tini bad," she said forlornly. Hermione nodded sternly.

"That's right. And what about Aunty Hermione? What would Aunty Hermione do?" asked Hermione. Trinity smiled.

"Auty Miney wi' Unci Dwakie!" beamed the toddler. Hermione stared in shock.

"Yes, Aunty Hermione is with Uncle Draco," she said slowly. To this two year old, everyone was either Aunty or Uncle. It simply added to her charm.

"Tini wan' Unci Dwakie an' Auty Miney to stay! Tini no' wan' Unci Hawwy an' Auty Miney 'getha." Trinity looked up at Hermione anxiously, waiting for her to say something.

"Thanks Trini!" Hermione hugged the girl, who had a pleased smile on her face. "I'll remember that." She put Trinity down and re-read the letter from Draco.

_I know what I have to do. I'm not going to put this in danger by not going with Harry. I can make up memory potions easily. Harry won't remember a thing, I won't remember a thing, and in two weeks I can become Mrs. Hermione Malfoy._

~          *           ~

A soft tapping shook Hermione from her reverie. Trinity was asleep on the sofa, and Ginny and Neville were still in work. She glanced around, and then saw Harry, tapping gently on the fireplace.

"Harry! What are you doing?" she gasped, staring at him. He smiled.

"Gin and Nev told me to just floo any time I wanted to drop by. You were miles away," he added, teasing her. She smiled, and then wondered why she had.

"Harry?" she asked as he walked across to the sofa and gently moved Trinity enough for him to sit down.

"Yeah, 'Mione?" He looked up at her, locking his eyes onto hers.

"Why, why did you do that? Last night?" Hermione stared back for a second longer than she liked, and looked down at her hands, admiring her ring again. _I don't know why I want to know. But I need to, I need to know what is the right thing to do._

"I thought I made it pretty clear, Hermione," said Harry seriously. "I hated to do it. You know how much I care about you. I hated seeing you last night. And I hate blackmail."

"So why do it?" Hermione bit her lip to keep her anger and tears in check. "Why?"

"So you'd give me a chance. I've spent the past five years making sure that I can give you a comfortable lifestyle, the type you always wanted. I came back for you. And someone else had taken you. I was, angry I guess, and I wanted you to give me a chance."

"We wrote to each other every week. You're one of my best friends, Harry. I would have listened, and I would have given you a chance. But now I want to marry Draco. I _know _it's the right thing to do, it's the best thing for me." Hermione was still avoiding Harry's eyes.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that," he said. Hermione looked up.

"What?" She stared nervously at him.

"Look me in the eyes," he insisted, "and tell me that you don't want to try this, tell me you'll marry Draco in two weeks. Look into my eyes and tell me that. Then I'll leave you alone."

"Harry, I," Hermione looked into his eyes. "I, I." Her voice trailed off and she looked away from his piercing stare. Somehow, his eyes always did that to her. They always saw right through her.

"You can't do it, can you? Hermione, I hate putting you through hell like this. I care about you too much. But you can't do it, and that's all I need to know." He stood up and walked over to her. "You can't do it, so you're not sure." He leaned over and captured her lips, stealing another kiss. "I'll see you Friday, 'Mione." He strode over to the fire and flooed out, leaving Hermione to think over what had just happened.

_I couldn't do it. Why? I couldn't look him in the eyes and tell him that I was going to marry Draco? Do I really want this? Am I just going to sit back and watch him destroy what I have with Draco? Why do I feel so helpless? He's just playing on my insecurities, and yet he says he hates it. Does that mean he really does love me? Harry's not vicious like this. He's gentle, and kind. I love him for that._

_I love him? But I love him like a brother.....don't I?_

~          *           ~

Draco paced the house. Without Hermione, he was lost. He had come home hoping for company, hoping to talk with her, make sure she was alright. She was still at Ginny's, and Twinkle was all the company he had.

"Twinkle? I'm going to see Ron for a game of chess. If Hermione comes home, tell her I love her," he called to the house elf, who was dusting in the library. He grabbed a cloak and a scarf. The nights were still cold.

"Twinkle will do that for Master Draco!" she called. Draco walked outside, clear of the wards, and apparated to Ron's garden. He wrapped his cloak tighter around him and walked up the path, his senses tingling as the wards on the house did their work. As an Auror, and a powerful one, Ron took no chances. Although he was not as paranoid as Mad-Eye Moody had been.

Draco knocked on the door, and waited for Ron to open it, shivering. Ron took one look and didn't say anything, just stood aside.

"Thanks Ron," smiled Draco gratefully as he walked into the house and headed for the lounge. Ron closed the door and followed.

"Having doubts?" he asked, sitting down at the chess set and inviting Draco to do the same.

"No, but Hermione has gone to stay with Ginny. Pre-wedding nerves. The house is lonely without her." Draco took off his cloak and scarf, and smiled. "Want to play a game?"

"Sure. Prepare for a beating," grinned Ron. "Pawn, forward one space." Draco smiled and got absorbed into the game for a little while.

"Have you spoken to Harry?" asked Ron as his knight took Draco's pawn. Draco nodded.

"Yes, but not for long. He seems well. Rook, two spaces left." Draco looked up into Ron's freckled face. "How about you?"

"Yeah, he popped by earlier. Seemed very pleased about something. We talked for ages, and played chess." Ron frowned at the board. "Bishop, three spaces left." The piece moved diagonally three places, capturing a pawn on the way.

"I'm glad he's come back. Hermione will be so happy to see him at the wedding. I was hoping he could come, too. It's nice to have everyone reunited again." Draco paused and tilted his head to stare at the board. "Pawn, take bishop."

"Good move," grinned Ron. "Yeah, it's great to see Harry back. He said next time Oliver mentions World Tour, he'll kill him. He seems really glad to be back."

"He's missed so much," commented Draco as his queen moved forward and wrestled a knight off the board. "Ginny said he really missed Trinity."

"Trinity's missed him too," grinned Ron. "Most of my days off are spent babysitting. All she asks is where her 'Unci Hawwy' is."

"Why Unci Hawwy?" asked Draco curiously as yet another of his pieces was taken.

"Oh, she can talk much better than that. She prefers not to. She has trouble producing Hermione's name too." Ron gave an order to his queen and grinned. "Checkmate."

"What?" Draco looked at the board disbelievingly. "How did you set that one up so quickly?"

"Many years of playing with you, mate." Ron got up and walked over to a cabinet, returning with two Butterbeers. "Fancy a drink?"

  
"Why not?" Draco took a bottle and smiled. "I love this drink."

"Me too. So, Draco, are we going out before the big day? I know Ginny and Lavender are taking Hermione somewhere. Don't know where, though."

"Wherever it is, I hope it clears Hermione's mind like she hopes to do." He took a swig of his drink. "It's amazing how much I miss her, even though she's only been away a day."

"Hope I can find someone like that," said Ron enviously. "Draco mate, you are one lucky git."

"I know," smirked Draco. They both took another swig, and settled into a comfortable silence, each thinking about the upcoming wedding, hoping everything would go smoothly.

~          *           ~

Hermione stared into the fire as Ginny and Lavender chattered happily from next to her. She was only half aware of her hair being pulled back, dropped, and pulled back again.

_I have no idea what is going on here,_ she thought as her head was jerked sharply to the side.

"Oh sorry 'Mione!" Lavender cried. "We're trying to decide how you should wear your hair." The three girls were sitting cross-legged on the rug, discussing the wedding.

"I definitely think she needs it up," insisted Ginny. Lavender glared at her.

  
"But you can get so much elegance and beauty from simply curling and letting it flow around the shoulders."

"Ladies, ladies, let her breathe," came a voice. They turned to see Ron, Neville, Draco and Harry standing in the doorway, amused. Hermione turned and gave a half-hearted smile.

"Look, you've worn her out." Draco smiled at Hermione. "We came to, what was it Ron?" he asked again. "Refresh my memory."

"We're going to be planning his night out. We need more Butterbeer and can't be bothered to go to Hogsmeade," grinned Ron. "Neville said you've got a couple of bottles here." Neville had already disappeared into the kitchen to fetch the drinks.

"Hi Draco, Harry, Ron," said Hermione softly. Ginny and Lavender smiled briefly before returning to their argument.

"Up is more classy."  
  
"Down is better because her shoulders will be bare."

"But she'll have her veil covering her entire face and resting on her shoulders. I vote up."

"Who is the model here? You? I think not! Me? Why yes, I do believe it is! I say down!"

Hermione held up her hands impatiently as Neville returned and all four men watched them, amused.

  
"I have an idea. A compromise." She gently took the ends of her hair away from them. "Have the sides up, and the rest down."

Ginny and Lavender glared at each other before grinning.

"Perfect!" they chorused. Lavender produced a brush from her robes.

"Gentlemen, would you please leave? Nev, don't be late and make sure you replace the Butterbeer tomorrow," said Ginny. Neville nodded and ushered the others out the door. Draco cast a last loving glance at Hermione before the door was shut.

"Lav, give me the brush. We'll start experimenting," ordered Ginny.

"Gin, it's my brush. I'll do it." Hermione sighed as yet another argument ensued.

"Ginny, Lavender, please, my head hurts," she complained. Ginny grinned.

  
"Alright 'Mione. Sorry. What you need, my girl, is a few nights out to relax you. Just what the doctor ordered."

"Yeah. We're going out before your wedding. No arguments," agreed Lavender. Hermione made up her mind.

"Actually, I'm going out on Friday. I need to clear my head, so I'm going to be on my own," she said firmly, indicating that there were to be no protests. Ginny and Lavender nodded happily.

"Great! And next week, my stylist said she'll come and fix up your hair!" Lavender sighed. "And Ginny and I will stop fussing around like we were fifteen."

"Oh to be eight years younger and fifteen again," sighed Hermione with a smile. Girly nights in made her feel much better.

"Ooh, do you remember when you were dating Viktor Krum? 'Hermy-own'. I cracked up hearing him say that!" giggled Lavender as a memory hit her. Both Ginny and Hermione burst out laughing as they remembered this.

Hermione, the first to calm down, watched her two friends sadly. _If only they knew, knew how close I am to going insane, knew what Harry had done. And he doesn't like it either. How can it be right if neither of us like it? How can I get out of this?_ This thought struck her, and she stared at a patch on the rug as Ginny and Lavender discussed their Hogwarts days.

_Harry's my best friend, one of.__ He always will be, no matter what he does. We've been through too much together, Harry, Ron and I. This isn't going to spoil our friendship for long. Maybe, maybe on Friday I can make him see that we are better off as friends._


	7. Carry On Dancing

Here is chapter seven ^_^ Thank you all for your reviews. I still don't own anything.

~          *           ~

Hermione woke up on the Friday with a headache. The past two days had been hectic, with invitations being sent out and flowers being ordered, and other wedding preparations. Ginny and Lavender had been wonderful, helping her with everything. Draco had been helped by Ron, Neville and Harry.

Harry.

He hadn't tried anything else, thank Merlin. He had simply reverted back to his usual cheerful self.

_And__ tonight, I make him see that friends are better. We aren't meant to be together._ Hermione had made up her mind what she was going to do, and hadn't given him a second thought. Draco, however, had filled her head, until an exasperated Severus Snape had given her the week up to the wedding off.

Euphrates was perched on the end of her bed with her letter from Draco. He sent her one every morning and every night, simply to say he loved her and was thinking of her. Hermione replied with the same, her heart turning somersaults when she read the letter, as if she was a giddy teenager in love.

_Good morning Hermione!__ I hope you slept well and had pleasant dreams. I know I did. Only one week left, darling, and then the world will know where my heart lies. I am getting even more nervous now that another week has gone by. Ron insists that we have a wedding rehearsal. Apparently, Ginny almost had to ask the priest to repeat the vows. He says it had been arranged for next Thursday, as we are being dragged out on Friday. He asked me to tell you. I can't wait to see you again. I hope your doubts have vanished. I know I never had any._

_All my love, for now and forever.___

_Draco._

Hermione smiled and held the letter close, closing her eyes. _Draco is so romantic,_ she sighed, placing the letter under her pillow with the others from him. She picked up her wand and _accioed_ a quill and a piece of parchment.

_Good morning Draco.__ I slept amazingly well, and my dreams were filled with your face. Next Saturday is the most important day of my life. I am glad for the opportunity to rehearse. I would die if I had to ask the priest to repeat the vows. My nerves are taking control, but more of my doubts leave with every letter I get and every time I see your face. I hope you are well today and have a wonderful day._

_All my love and kisses,_

_Hermione._

She leaned over and tied the letter to Euphrates' outstretched leg. Watching him fly off, she hugged herself. Part of Draco's charm was the formal, old-fashioned style in which he wrote his letters. He never wrote like that unless it was to her. It made her feel special and loved.

She threw herself out of bed and pointed her wand at a pile of muggle clothes, saying a spell to dress her quickly. Grabbing a lilac robe and slipping it on, she made her way downstairs.

"Good morning Ginny, Neville, Trinity!" she smiled happily, seating herself. Ginny and Neville looked at her curiously.

"You're happy today. Anything special happen?" asked Neville, passing a plate of bacon and eggs over. Hermione took it cheerfully.

"Yes. There's only one week until I get married!" she squealed, unable to contain her excitement. Ginny grinned and sat down to eat.

"I'm glad to see you so happy about it. You haven't been sounding too good," she smiled, before digging in to her food.

"She'll be back to nervous tomorrow, don't worry," said Neville with a smirk, wincing as Hermione's foot lashed out and kicked his leg.

"I probably will be, so let me have my moment of smiles," she said with a glare. They ate the rest of their breakfast in silence, apart from Trinity's occasional conversation with her doll.

"So, where are you going tonight?" Neville broke the silence.

"Some club," said Hermione with a shrug as she finished her breakfast. "That was lovely Gin. Thanks." She picked up her plate and stood, setting it to wash itself in the sink. "I'm off to pick out an outfit later. Ginny, want to bring Trinity and Lavender?"

"Sure!" smiled Ginny. "Neville, I hope you have a nice day at work." She kissed him on the cheek and stood, putting her plate in the sink with Hermione's and then taking Trinity to get ready. Hermione followed her, grabbing her cloak and waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Neville rushed past her, picking up a briefcase and then heading for the fire.

"See you later 'Mione. Bye Gin! Love you!" he called, before flooing out of the house. Minutes later Ginny came downstairs in an emerald robe, Trinity in her arms.

"Can you hold her other hand? She can walk along with us, then." Ginny set Trinity down and took her hand. Hermione took her other hand and they walked to the fire, flooing to Diagon Alley.

~          *           ~

"'Mione! You can't buy that outfit!" exclaimed Ginny. They had scoured the Wizard London shops, and now Hermione had found an outfit she was happy with. It consisted of a black, pleated mini skirt, a tight top with silver runes embroidered on it, and knee high black boots. She looked stunning.

"Why not?" asked Hermione, admiring the outfit in the mirror.

"The men won't notice the ring! They'll be too busy staring at the rest of you!" Hermione laughed as Ginny said this.

"Don't worry Ginny. I'll put them in their place," she said. "I am definitely getting this. Don't worry, I can handle them all." She disappeared to get changed.

"So what made you decide to go out?" called Ginny, picking up Trinity.

"Oh, I just need to get a change of air," she called back. "I won't be going clubbing _anywhere_ on Friday, no matter what you say. You, me and Lavender will be staying home."

"Spoilsport," muttered Ginny. She smiled as Hermione emerged with her outfit in her hands. "Oh but have fun 'Mione. We want you to relax. You won't be able to until after the wedding."

"Thanks Ginny." Hermione paid for her outfit and they left the shop. "Now where shall we go?"

"We shall go and see Lavender," grinned Ginny. "She'll be disappointed that we can't go out. We've got new arrangements to make!" Hermione groaned as Ginny grabbed her hand and dragged her off.

~          *           ~

Harry paced outside the club. It was a Wizard club, so he had his wand in plain sight, his forest green cloak covering his muggle jeans and t-shirt.

_Where is she?_ he asked himself. _Is she being late on purpose? _His eyes scanned the crowd again, and he sighed, relieved, as a familiar head made its way through the crowds to him.

"Hi 'Mione. You look great!" he said with a smile as he took in her outfit. A spark of defiance and bitterness flew through him as he noticed her engagement ring proudly on her finger.

"Hi Harry! It's so great to be able to go out again! If only Ron was here, it would mean I was with my two best friends!" she smiled happily. "It's a shame you haven't been around much."

Harry smiled and led the way into the club, his mind raging. _Friend?__ Friend?! We'll see what she says by the end of the night._

~          *           ~

Hermione finished her drink and smiled at Harry, dragging him back for another dance. An hour into their 'date', and she had already finished five drinks. Harry had had one, non-alcoholic cocktail.

"Come on!" she yelled. The club had come up with a new way of playing music. All wizards and witches on the dancefloor would hold up their wands, and a red light would shoot from the DJ's. Whoever owned the wand that the light landed on, got to choose the song.

"Put your wands in the air!" yelled the DJ. Wands were held up excitedly, Hermione looking up in anticipation as a red light sparked over the dancefloor. It came down, and to her surprise, landed on hers.

"Yeah!" she squealed, concentrating on her chosen song. A cheer went up as the first beats of a Muggle song, _Carry On Dancing,_ filtered from the speakers.

_The moonlight...   
Shines down interstellar beams   
And the groove tonight   
Is something more than you've ever seen   
The stars and planets taking shape   
A stolen kiss has come too late _

Harry danced a little closer to Hermione, worrying about the lyrics of the song. _Too late?__ Is she trying to tell me something?_ He stared at her, admiring how, even when extremely tipsy, she managed to dance with grace. He reached out and put his arms around her waist.

_In the moonlight   
Carry on keep romancing   
Carry on carry on dancing   
In the moonlight   
Carry on keep romancing   
Carry on carry on dancing _

He smiled as she stared at him with wild eyes. "Harry!" she shouted over the music. "My head feels funny!" She put her hands on his shoulders to steady herself. He smiled, thinking she was finally giving in.

_You're__ never safe 'till you see the dawn   
And if the clock strikes past midnight   
The hope is gone   
To move under... _

_Hope is gone? Did she purposely choose this song to tell me to back off? Or, is it her way of trying to convince herself that she can't resist?_ wondered Harry as Hermione stumbled in his arms. He picked her up with a smile and pulled her closer.

"Thank you Harry! I love you! You're my best friend! You're like my brother!" she shouted. Harry's heart had quickened as she had said those three words, but it fell like a stone as she explained how she loved him.

_The moonlight   
Carry on, keep romancing   
Carry on, carry on dancing   
In the moonlight   
Carry on, keep romancing   
Carry on, carry on dancing _

Harry slowly led her to a more private area, so she could relax. He didn't feel like dancing after she had said that. Hermione managed to grab a drink from another wizard and had emptied the bottle, now crossing the line between tipsy and drunk.

"Harry? Why're we stoppin'?" she asked, stumbling again and collapsing into a seat. The private areas were curtained and lined with sofas. She fell across one, staring up at him with a smile on her face. The words from the song prompted Harry on.

_Move. Closer. Passion. Stronger. _

He sat down next to her and picked her head up, gently holding it. She closed her eyes and started giggling. "Harry, are you my friend?"

"Yes, 'Mione. I'm always here for you. I love you." He placed a finger on her nose, and laughed as she opened her eyes and tried to focus on it.

_There's a magic only two can tell   
In the dark night   
Ultraviolet is a wicked spell   
The stars and planets taking shape   
A stolen kiss has come too late _

Harry bent in and kissed her, feeling her respond in her drunken stupor, and hoping he still stood a chance. He drew back only slightly, seeing Hermione's eyes still closed.

"Hermione? Did you enjoy that?" he asked hopefully.

_In the moonlight   
Carry on, keep romancing   
Carry on, carry on dancing   
In the moonlight   
Carry on, keep romancing   
Carry on, carry on dancing _

Hermione nodded. "It felt nice. Thank you Draco."

Harry growled softly. "It's not Draco, darling. It's Harry."

"Oh." Hermione giggled again, her brain awash with alcohol. "Do it again!" she begged, trying to find Harry, but her arms waving drunkenly in the air.

"Anything for you, Hermione," grinned Harry. His plan had worked. She was so drunk, she didn't care, and now she was his.

_Moving on...__ Moving all night _


	8. Dreams

Here is chapter eight. ^_^ Thank you all for your reviews :) So kind! I don't own anything. I take no credit for the 'Mirror mirror' phrase. I read it on a different site. And thanks to my Beta for coming up with my favourite line, the Molly Weasley Mark 3.

~          *           ~

Hermione's mind started to clear as the alcohol lost control of her senses. Someone was kissing her.

  
"Mmm, Draco," she murmured as they pulled away, her eyes still closed.

"Hermione, I told you. It's not Draco. It's Harry."

Hermione's eyes opened wide and she sat up, wiping at her mouth. _"Harry?!"_

"Yes, 'Mione." Harry grinned. "I was just doing what you asked." He leaned in again, and she pushed him away.

"Was this all some plan? Get me drunk and take advantage? I came here to show you we were better off as friends, Harry. Friends." As magical alcohol cleared up faster than Muggles (but left a worse hangover the next morning), Hermione's mind was working almost perfectly.

"I can't believe I fell for this. Harry, that was an awful thing! I don't love you like I love Draco!" she shouted angrily. His eyes narrowed.

"Hermione, all I want is a chance. We can go back to being friends afterwards if it doesn't work out." Harry moved closer. "What we have as friends is beautiful. I hate putting that at risk, but I can't let you marry anyone else until I know I took a chance. I'd regret it forever if I didn't."

Hermione stared helplessly at Harry, and then looked at her ring. "Harry, I don't love you, like that. You're like my brother. So is Ron. I could never see you as anything more than that."

Harry sighed. "Well, lets just enjoy the rest of the night," he said bitterly, taking her arm and leading her outside. He had a trick or two left. _I'm not going down without a fight._

"Alright," said Hermione quietly, making her way to the dance floor and holding up her wand. Harry stuck his up, and the red light hit that.

"Go on Harry, choose a song!" squealed Hermione, determined that they were going to enjoy as friends. He was not going to break up her and Draco.

"Alright." Harry concentrated, and the first few notes of a song started to play. Hermione instantly recognised it, and as Harry put his arms around her and started dancing, she knew what he was trying to do.

_Now, don't just walk away_

_Pretending everything's ok_

_And you don't care about me_

_And I know it's just no use_

_When all your lies become your truths and I don't care... yeah, yeah, yeah_

Harry stared into her brown eyes, admiring the small flecks of gold as they caught the disco lights. She stared back, anger and confusion showing plainly on her face.

"Harry, don't do this to me," she begged.

"I'm sorry 'Mione. But I need you," he said quietly. "I refuse to give up."

_Could you look me in the eye?_

_And tell me that you're happy now, ohhh, ohhh_

_Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,_

_Are you happy now?_

_Are you happy now?_

"I know what you're trying to do, Harry," she said quietly. "And I _am_ happy. Very happy." She slowed her dancing and tried to make her way over to the bar. Harry blocked her way.

"So why did you agree to come? If you were happy with Draco, which I doubt, why didn't you use the memory charm you developed? The one that only erased a certain part of the mind, or the memories of the past few minutes?"

Hermione turned her face away from Harry's. "Because."

"Why?" he demanded. "Why because?"

_You took all there was to take,_

_And left me with an empty plate_

_And you don't care about it, yeah._

_And I am giving up this game_

_And leaving you with all the blame 'cause I don't care… yeah, yeah, yeah,_

Hermione glared up at him. "Because you're my friend, Harry. Because you shocked me. Because I didn't think that best friends were capable of trying to ruin someone's life. And because Draco was in the hall."

"And always back to Draco," said Harry bitterly. "Hermione, just give me a chance!"

"Harry, you're four years too late!"

_Could you look me in the eye?_

_And tell me that you're happy now, oohh oohhh_

_Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,_

_Are you happy now? Ohhh, ohhhh_

_Are you happy now?_

_Are you happy now? Yeah eh yeah yeah_

"Then tell me to my face!" he shouted. "You couldn't before! Try it again! Look me in the eye and tell me you have no romantic feelings whatsoever for me! Look at my face and say that Draco's all you want!"

Hermione bit her lip and stared into his eyes. She couldn't lie to those eyes, they saw straight through her. They were so disconcerting, she knew he would never believe her, even if she tried.

"Harry, I, I can't," she said, her eyes filling with tears.

"Hermione, if you'll do this, we can go back to being friends and I will forget this," he insisted. "Tell me that you're happy with Draco."

_Do you really have everything you want?_

_You could never give something you ain't got_

_You can't run away from yourself_

Hermione stared at her ring, and then, determinedly, turned to Harry. "Harry, I'm happy." She stared into his eyes and her courage faltered. _Curse his eyes,_ she thought angrily._ Curse his eyes. Why can't I do this?_

"Harry, I'm happy with Draco," she muttered, her eyes turning away from his. He put his hands on her shoulders and shook her gently.

"Please, 'Mione. I hate to do this, but unless I know you honestly want to be with Draco and don't feel anything other than friendship for me, I'll give up. I don't want to ruin your life, 'Mione."

"So why are you?"

"Because I love you! You know that!"

_Could you look me in the eyes?_

_And tell me that you're happy now, yeah eh, yeah, yeah_

_Come on tell it to my face or have I been erased,_

_Are you happy now? Yeah eh yeah, eh yeah, eh yeah ah ho who,_

_Yeah, eh yeah ho who oh_

Hermione glared at him. "You love me? So you try to split up me and Draco, drive me closer to a breakdown every time we meet? That's not love, Harry!"

"Yes, it is! I'd do anything to be with you, Hermione! Anything at all! It's killing me to see you so hurt, but I have to at least try! When you can look me in the eyes, and tell me that you're happy, then I'll stop trying!"

"Harry, you can't force me away from Draco like this!" They had reached a more secluded area of the club. "I love him! Not you!"

"Then look me in the eyes and tell me truthfully!"

_Would you look me in the eye?_

_Could you look me in the eye?_

_I've had that all I can take_

_And I'm about to break_

_Cause I'm happy now, ohhh, ohhh_

_Are you happy now? _

As the last words of the song reached her ears, Hermione burst into tears and ran from Harry, running away from the club. Harry hit his head against the wall.

"I hate doing this, 'Mione," he whispered, "but I need you. I need to at least try."

~          *           ~

Hermione apparated in a panic, her mind concentrating on the word 'home'. When she looked around, she realised that she was not in the Longbottom's front garden, as she had hoped. She was outside Draco's large house, several hundred miles away from Ginny's.

_I thought home, and this is where I came?_ She wiped her eyes and looked around in confusion. _Does this mean that this place, where Draco is, is my home?_

A movement caught her eye, and she saw Draco's silhouette moving through a room upstairs. Her heart quickened and she smiled briefly.

_Yes. This is my home. So now I have to find out why Harry is affecting me so much._ She sighed at this thought, ever the analyst, and apparated back to the Longbottom's with a last glance at Draco.

~          *           ~

_"If anyone knows of a reason why these two may not be wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace," intoned the priest. Draco took Hermione's hand, staring into her eyes._

_"Then-"_

_"Wait!" Harry's voice rang out through the church. "Hermione can't marry you, Draco. Only last week she went on a date with me. She loves me. Not you!"_

_"Hermione?" As the whispers broke out in the congregation, Draco lifted her hands. "Is this true?"_

_"He made me! He blackmailed me, forced me into it!" she babbled, reaching out to clutch Draco. "I don't love him! I love you!" He let go of her hands and she reached forward, trying to hold him. Arms around her waist - Harry's - stopped her._

_"No, Draco! I love you! I don't love Harry! He's just my friend!" she continued to scream as Harry pulled her away. Draco started to fall backwards, everything shrinking into a small black hole. All she could hear was her screams, and Draco's sad voice._

_"You could have stopped him. You didn't have to go. You betrayed me, Hermione. You betrayed me. Betrayed me." His voice faded away, and she was left in the dark, with Harry's arms still around her waist._

_"He's gone, Hermione, and now you're mine."_

~          *           ~

Hermione sat up in bed, gasping for breath, her head aching. Even her dreams were confusing her. Harry had said he didn't like hurting her, all he wanted was to try.

And part of her was enjoying it.

She was flattered that even though she was engaged, getting married in a week, someone still thought she was worth fighting for. She had enjoyed the 'date', well, up until Harry had kissed her.

If Draco found out, their relationship would be ruined, her hopes, her dreams, her love, all gone. She stared at her ring, wishing she could turn back the clock and _obliviate_ Harry.

_What am I going to do?_

~          *           ~

"Hermione!" Ginny knocked on the door the next morning. "Hermione! It's half past twelve! Are you planning on getting up at all?"

"No!" called back Hermione, pulling her blanket up over her head.

Outside, Ginny sighed. "Come on, Hermione! You are getting up now! No excuses! Now, rise and shine!"

Hermione threw back the covers with a groan. "I will rise, but I refuse to shine," she grouched, reaching for her wand. Within a few seconds she was making her way downstairs, her eyes tired and her face pale, taking an Hangover cure.

"Hermione Granger! Just look at your face! Eat this and then its off to bed with you, my girl! You can't get married without at least a week of rest!" scolded Ginny, fussing over Hermione. She paused.

"I've become my mother. I promised myself I'd never do that. And now Trinity's going to grow up to be Molly Weasley Mark 3." She turned to the mirror on the wall and stretched an arm out dramatically. "Mirror mirror, on the wall, I am my mother after all!"

"It's not that bad," laughed Hermione. Neville was at work and Ginny was waiting to hear about the job she had applied for.

"Yes, yes it is. Next I'll be knitting jumpers, and then there's no hope."

"I'll hide all the wool," promised Hermione with a smile, Ginny's antics cheering her up slightly. _As long as I keep busy, I won't have time to think about...what happened._

"I'm going to take Trinity to see her grandmother today," smiled Ginny, picking the small child up. "Will you be okay here on your own?"

_Sure, leave me alone, leave me start doubting everything I've believed for the past four years, it's not like I don't need support before the big day...._"I'll be fine."

"Great! Get some rest, 'k?" Ginny walked to the fire. "And don't go apparating anywhere. You look so tired you might splice yourself." She flooed out of the house, leaving Hermione alone with her thoughts.

_Wonderful. Just peachy. What a wonderful start to the day. All it needs is for Harry to turn up again. Wonderful. And he claims to be my friend._

_Wait a minute.....friend?_

Hermione picked up her wand. "_Accio parchment! Accio quill!"_ she shouted. They flew through the air to her and landed neatly on the desk. She put the quill to the parchment and started to scribble down random thoughts.

_Draco...wedding. Harry...doesn't like blackmail...still friends? Can't be friends if he keeps this up....Draco...love._

As the last word flowed from her quill, she smiled. The first and last words written down were written with Draco in mind, not Harry. Draco. Harry?

Both made her feel special. Both were her best friends. Both wanted to give her everything she needed. Draco, the courteous, romantic gentleman. Harry, the exciting, loving seeker. Wealth and lifestyle wasn't an issue here. _After all, I don't care. If I loved someone who was the poorest wizard in the world, I'd still choose him._

Hermione stared at her ring with a small smile. She _was_ going to get married, next week. Now, the question was, to who?


	9. Chess

Here is chapter nine. ^_^ Thank you all so much for your reviews! They mean a lot to me. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. I've skipped through a few days again. And, again, nothing in this is mine except the plot.

~          *           ~

Harry stared at the chessboard thoughtfully. His white pieces were being captured every move. Now, he needed a master plan. A movement caught his eye, his queen pointing slyly to an opening.

Harry grinned. _Perfect._

"White queen, forward four," he commanded, knowing his pieces would do what he wanted no matter what he said. As his queen moved forward, he looked up into the smiling face opposite him.

"Checkmate."

"Well done!" smiled his opponent. Draco pushed his hair back with his hand and smiled at Harry. "I see you've improved since Hogwarts."

"Yeah. Still can't beat Ronnie-kins, though." Harry turned his grin to the redhead watching them.

"Nobody can beat Ron," said Draco, allowing himself a smirk. "But we can play some great games." He stood and _accioed_ his cloak. "I must get going. Hermione asked me to surprise her with the flowers for the wedding."

"Cutting it fine, aren't you?" asked Ron with interest. "There's only five days until the wedding."

"I want the flowers to be perfect. I waited until all the other things have been bought first," said Draco, picking up his wand and tucking his chess pieces into his pocket. "Well gentlemen, see you later." He nodded his head politely, gave them a smile and elegantly swept out to apparate.

"Everything that man does, he does with style," said Ron admiringly. "I would love to do that."

Harry nodded his head sagely. "There's only one thing stopping you, Ron. You're common. He was brought up to be a gentleman. You'd have to learn." He ducked a pillow that was Banished at his head.

"Harry mate, I'm happy with being common," grinned Ron, clearing up. "Is everything ready for Friday night?"

"Yeah." They shared a smirk. "Draco is _not_ going to have the night in he had hoped for."

~          *           ~

Hermione lay on her bed, staring at her dress. It was hanging on the wardrobe door opposite her. She admired the details, the materials, embroidery, and then went back to staring at the whole outfit.

_It's such a beautiful dress,_ she sighed happily. _I can just imagine walking down the aisle, going to meet him at the alter._ Her mind played the image, but her dreams kept coming back to haunt her. She would walk down the aisle, both Harry and Draco there to greet her. Their voices played in her head.

_Choose, choose, choose, choose, choose,_ they repeated with smiles, Draco's caring and loving, Harry's wild and daring.

Hermione turned over and lay on her back. She stared up at the ceiling. _I shouldn't be having these feelings. I shouldn't be making myself choose, just to satisfy Harry._ With a sigh, she turned over again, to lie on her stomach. Resting her head on her arms, she stared at her ring again, remembering the happy times she'd had with both.

_I shouldn't be making myself choose. But I am._

~          *           ~

Draco strolled through Diagon Alley, trying to get rid of the crowd of reporters that followed him. He sighed. Now he knew how Muggle celebrities felt when they couldn't even go shopping without being photographed.

"Mr Malfoy, is it true that you're getting married?" Over the babble of questions, this one reached and amused him.

"I beg your pardon?" He stopped and turned, ever polite, but with a threatening look in his eye. The crowd fell silent, except the reporter who had asked.

"_The Snitch_ has reason to believe that you're getting married," said the luckless reporter nervously. Draco gave a small smile.

"Why?"

"Sorry, sir?" The reporter was now shaking.

"Why do you think I'm getting married?"

"Well, sir, the past few weeks you have visited a jewellers, a florists and other, wedding related, shops." His voice trailed off.

"And it didn't cross your mind to think that maybe a friend of mine was getting married?" Draco drew his wand. "Which is, in fact, the truth?"

"Sorry sir," muttered the reporter. "It's my job to make assumptions." He backed away from Draco's wand.

"You're obviously new on the job. You just don't know when to be quiet," sighed Draco. He put his wand away. "If any of you follow me, ever again, you'll see your name plastered all over the Obituary page. Now shoo." On his command, the crowd dispersed and he sighed before continuing his walk.

~          *           ~

Harry drummed his fingers on the table. He felt so odd. _I hate what I'm doing. I hate myself. I haven't treated her this badly since our fifth year in Hogwarts, when Sirius died. I hate myself for it. But, if I didn't, if I let her get married without letting her know how I feel, I'd never be able to be happy for her._

"Another drink, Harry?" Ron got up to head for the bar.

"Yeah." he emptied his Butterbeer. "Another one of these." He winked at a passing waitress, who blushed and shyly slipped him a free drink. Ron shook his head and went to buy his own.

  
"Harry mate, thats one hell of a trick. I've got to learn how to do that. Tried it once, and all the waitress did was scream." Ron shook his head ruefully and took a swig of his drink.

"Ron, you need a girl," sighed Harry. "Every single one of your brothers, and your sister, are married and have at least one child."

"There's not many people would marry an Auror," sighed Ron. "But I'm sure there's someone out there." He punched Harry lightly on the arm. "Speaking of which, when are we going to meet the lucky girl?"

Harry choked on his Butterbeer and started coughing. Ron, looking worried, hit Harry's back. The coughs died down and Harry stared at Ron incredulously.

_"What?!"_

Ron smiled wickedly. "Harry, mate, you're hung up over some girl. Thats why you've been acting so wierdly. So, when you start dating, let us know, eh?" He winked and emptied his Butterbeer. "Well, I've got to go into work in an hour. Can't have anything else to drink here. How about we go look at the new broom thats out?"

"It will never live up to the Phoenix," smirked Harry.

"Oh come off it Harry, it's better than the Firebolt's latest model," scoffed Ron.

"Nothing is better than the Phoenix yet. I play professional, Ronnie-kins. I should know," teased Harry. They continued arguing all the way to Quality Quidditch Supplies, where Harry was proved right.

~          *           ~

Hermione sat patiently as Lavender, Ginny, and a stylist worked on her hair, arguing over various styles. Her mind was racing, trying to come to a decision.

_Draco, or Harry? Harry, or Draco? Draco? Harry? Draco Harry Draco Harry Draco Harry. _Their names fought for her attention, as she tried to focus on what was going on around her.

"'Mione? Hermione!" Ginny poked Hermione's arm. "Are you alive?"

"What? Oh, yes. Sorry, what did you ask?"

Lavender sighed. "We asked, do you mind giving us your opinion? What do you think?" 

Hermione looked in the mirror. The stylist had already tried out a style. Her hair had been straightened and then curled, to give a more even style. Half her hair sat atop her head, a small cluster of curls. The rest had been elegantly draped over her shoulder, with a few wispy tendrils framing her face.

"Uh, um," Hermione cleared her throat. "I like it. I like it a lot."

"Good!" Ginny and Lavender chorused. "Then its settled." Lavender got into a conversation with her stylist, arguing why she wasn't getting paid for this, and Ginny started clearing up the cups of coffee, directing them to the sink with her wand.

Hermione tilted her head, taking in the face in the mirror. _This time on Saturday, I'll be married. Will I be Mrs. Malfoy or Mrs. Potter?_


	10. Rehearsal

Here is chapter ten ^_^ Thank you ever so much for reviewing. I don't own anything at all, except the plot. Have never been to a wedding rehearsal and haven't been to a wedding for years so I apologise for any mistakes.

~          *           ~

Hermione jumped down the stairs, slid past Trinity and into the kitchen. "Ginny! The wedding rehearsal is in under four hours! Why didn't you wake me?!"

"You needed the rest," said Ginny calmly. Neville had got the next few days off work, and so he was taking care of Trinity, trying to catch her and get her ready.

"What am I going to _wear?!_" shrieked Hermione, disappearing back upstairs to hunt through her clothes. In the kitchen, Ginny sighed and shook her head.

"That girl is going to kill herself before Saturday if she doesn't calm down," she said aloud, setting the dishes to wash as Neville ran past her, after Trinity again. "It's your own fault. I told you not to buy her that toy broom." Trinity was using that to evade her father, thinking it all a game.

"Ginny! Help me up here!" Hermione's voice floated down the stairs. Ginny headed to the spare room, and sighed as she heard a crash from the kitchen as Trinity flew into Neville.

"Oh Merlin. She's got the Longbottom sense of co-ordination alright."

_"Ginny! Now!"_ Hermione ordered again. Ginny continued upstairs.

"Why am I the only sane person in this house today?" she asked loudly, preparing to be driven insane.

~          *           ~

Under an hour later, Hermione, Neville and Trinity were lined up in the lounge as Ginny lectured them.

"Neville, next time you buy a toy that Trinity can use to be faster than you on, don't come crying to me when she crashes into you! Trinity, when Mommy tells you to go to Daddy, she expects you to go! Hermione, it's only a rehearsal! Stop fretting!" Ginny placed her hands on her hips and shook her head, surveying the three. Neville was holding a now clean Trinity, both dressed smartly. Hermione had finally settled on a red cashmere sweater and some jeans, and had stopped shaking.

"Right. The rehearsal is in three hours. We will go and fetch Lavender and Harry, and then we will go somewhere neat to wait. Understand?" she glared.

"Yes'm," chroused Neville and Hermione.

"Hesal in tree hour!" cried Trinity happily, copying her mother. "Fet Lavvie an' Hawwy! Go somewhere an' wait! Unnerstan'?"

"Aw, bless her cotton socks, she's trying to copy you Ginny," smiled Hermione. Ginny clapped her hand to her head.

"That's it. Give me knitting needles and call me Molly. Trinity's doomed. If I can become my mother after years of trying not to, she has no hope."

"Ginny, it's not that bad," smiled Neville. "You just need to calm down and stop fussing like your mother does. It's not that bad, anyway."

As Ginny turned her wrath to Neville, Hermione grinned. "You just put your foot in it."

"That is, um, you're not like her _at all_, she's much worse-" Neville clapped his spare hand over his mouth. Hermione hung her head.

"Stop digging your grave and shut up now," she ordered. "Ginny, we've got to pick up Lavender and Harry."

Ginny stopped preparing to kill Neville and nodded, composing herself. "Yes. Fetch Lavender and Harry. Right." She led the way outside, still muttering comments about Neville and becoming Molly Weasley under her breath.

~          *           ~

Harry looked around. No one was looking, and he had ten minutes before he was meeting Ginny and Neville. _Perfect._ With a furtive glance, he pointed his wand towards Draco's house, and whispered several charms. A glow settled around the house, showing that the anti-apparition wards were in place. Harry grinned and grabbed his hidden broom, flying to an area outside the wards, a grin on his face.

_So it's cheating. Breaking the rules. That's never stopped me before. All's fair in love and war._

~          *           ~

Draco ran around the house, making sure everything was prepared for the wedding. This was the last few hours he would have, before everything became hectic. Harry, Ron and Neville were staying with him for two days, after the rehearsal and the night before the wedding.

"Right, Ron's got the rings, my suit is in the wardrobe, my wand is in my robes," he muttered to himself. Twinkle watched him, laughing.

"Master Draco, Twinkle will see that everything is ready. Master must go and meet Miss Hermione, sir."

"Alright, alright." Draco stopped fussing and tried to apparate. An electric shock coursed through his body, and he landed on the floor.

"Master Draco! What happened to Master Draco, sir?" Twinkle rushed forward to make sure he was alright. Draco held out a shaking hand.

  
"It's alright. Something must have triggered the wards. I'll check them now." Draco got up and left the house, raising his wand. Each ward shimmered slightly as he checked them. One ward shimmered, and then turned black as he muttered the charm to check it.

"Anti-apparition? Who put that one up?" Draco asked Twinkle, who shrugged.

"Twinkle knows as much as Master Draco does, sir," she said in her high-pitched voice. Draco sighed and carefully removed the ward, before checking all the others. Checking his watch, he let out a scream.

"The rehearsal started five minutes ago! Hermione's going to kill me!" He pocketed his wand and apparated quickly.

~          *           ~

Hermione stared at the door nervously. "Where is he?" she asked Ginny, who shrugged.

"Trying to ditch the Prophet? Last minute preparations? Who knows?" She smiled comfortingly. "Don't worry. He'll be here."

"I'm sure he will, 'Mione," smiled Harry from behind Lavender. He hadn't tried anything, for which Hermione was grateful.

"And if he doesn't show up, Harry'll stand in. Won't you?" asked Ron with a grin. Harry looked shocked, as if he hadn't expected to ask, and then nodded unsurely.

  
"Well, if Hermione doesn't mind," he said with a devilish grin. Hermione looked stunned, half of her wanting Harry to stand in, the other half begging Draco to turn up.

"I'm sorry, Miss Granger, but we can't wait for him any longer. If we don't start now, the next couple's rehearsal will be late too," said the priest gently. Hermione and Draco had opted for a church wedding, Draco determined to dissolve all beliefs still held that his family was evil.

_"After all, evil can't go into churches, can it?" he had said, taking Hermione's hand._

"Mr Potter, would you be prepared to stand in for Mr Malfoy?" asked the priest politely. Hermione's heart fell. Draco hadn't shown up.

"Of course." Harry made his way forward to stand next to Ron by the altar. "I'll stand in for-"

The doors opened and Draco ran forward. "I'm sorry!" he said politely. "Something reacted with my wards and caused an anti-apparition field. I didn't mean to be late, Hermione."

Harry looked angry, and then gave a smile. "Just in time. Good luck Draco." He stepped back, and Draco took his place by Hermione's side.

"I'm really sorry, Hermione. I don't know what could have caused it," said Draco sincerely. Hermione smiled softly, thankful he had turned up.

"It's okay," she said, relieved. "Just promise this won't happen on Saturday, hmm?" She stared at him, feeling overwhelmed by the love for her she saw in his eyes.

"Can we get started?" asked the priest, coughing slightly, disturbing their moment. Hermione was led outside by Ginny and Lavender, so all three would know their cue. Ron stood next to Draco, looking proud, and Harry took a seat.

"Thank you." The priest nodded to the door, and a short burst of music signalled the start.

"Right, Ginny first," whispered one of the women there to help. Ginny set off, holding an imaginary bouquet, a big smile on her face. Once she was halfway down the aisle, Lavender was gently but firmly pushed out, and she walked after Ginny, both taking short steps. When Lavender was halfway down, Hermione nervously took a step out.

_If I'm this nervous now, what am I going to be like on Saturday?_ she wondered, making her way down the aisle in a dream. Her father, who would be giving her away on the day, was busy and couldn't get out of it, as he had explained.

She reached the altar after what seemed like a lifetime, and listened carefully as the priest slowly talked his way through to the vows. She watched Draco with a loving smile as he repeated after the priest, for what would be the first time of many that rehearsal, the vows.

"I, Draco, take you, Hermione, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

"And, you, Hermione," intoned the priest. Hermione smiled.

"I, Hermione, take you, Draco, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

"No, no, no!" hissed Ron, looking panicky. He had been frantically patting his pockets throughout the rehearsal, and now dropped to his knees. "Has anyone seen a pair of gold, his'n'hers rings? Let me know if you do! Thanks!"

"Ron! You've lost the rings?!" Draco and Hermione shouted in unison. Ron looked up and ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"Um, yes?"

Harry clapped a hand over his mouth, stifling his laughter. Hermione shot him a glare, and got down to search the floor.

"Come on everyone! Help him find them!" ordered Ginny, getting her wand out and whispering, _"Accio rings!"_ Nothing turned up.

_"Accio! Accio! Accio!"_ Shouts broke out across the church, and the few Muggles present used the old-fashioned method of actually looking for them.

"I don't believe this!" Hermione stamped her foot angrily. "Everyone, get up now!" She lifted her wand. "If I don't see those rings flying towards me within five seconds, I'm going to get very angry! _Accio!_"

"One, two, three," started Ron, counting with a grin on his face. Before he reached five, the two gold rings flew through the air to Hermione's outstretched hand.

"Thank you," she said, handing them to Ron. "_Don't_ lose them again, Ronnie-kins," she ordered sweetly. Ron gulped nervously; one of the most powerful Aurors, nervous in the face of his friends wrath.

"Right. Now, once more, with feeling," grinned Harry as they took their places for another trial.

~          *           ~

"And now, Mr Weasley, the rings?" asked the priest for the third time. Ron stopped flirting with Lavender and, blushing profusely, presented the rings.

"_Thank _you, Mr Weasley." Ron gave a grin and turned to Lavender. Hermione sighed as they finished rehearsing for the wedding. So far, she had tripped and fallen, Lavender had missed her cue, Ron had lost the rings, Harry had broken out into a fit of the sneezes, Ginny had got the giggles, and Draco had muddled up his vows.

"If we manage to pull this one off, it'll be a miracle."

_And a miracle if I can live happily ever after._

~          *           ~


	11. The Night Before

Here is chapter 11 ^_^ Thank you for your reviews. I promise there will be a happy ending. I don't own any of the characters, locations or songs used in this fic.

~          *           ~

Hermione's eyes opened slowly. The clock by her bed showed that it was almost midday. 

_As good a time to get up as any, I suppose._

She swung her legs out of bed and stared at her dress. It was covered with sticky handprints and red marks.

_"Trinity Molly Longbottom! I'll kill you!"_

~          *           ~

An hour later, Trinity had been taken to the Burrow out of the way, whilst Ginny used every available cleaning charm on the dress. Hermione was sitting by the kitchen table, her head in her hands.

"It's not that bad. They're all coming out," said Ginny cheerfully. Hermione stared at her blankly.

"It's an omen. Something is going to go wrong. I know it."

"Don't fret. It'll be fine!" Ginny finished cleaning the dress. "And Trinity is staying with my parents, so you don't have to worry. Tonight, you enjoy! It's your last free night! After tomorrow, you'll be a married woman!"

"Don't remind me," murmured Hermione, putting her head down. "Tomorrow is my Judgement Day."

"It's not that bad. I've been through all this, remember?" Ginny dusted down the dress. "There! And Lavender will be over later. You have to relax tonight. We've noticed how stressed you are. Tonight, we relax and have one of our famous 'girly nights in'."

A smile crossed Hermione's face. That meant she could think over her decision before the actual event, while Lavender and Ginny discussed fashion.

"Oh, and we won't be alone. Some other girls from our Hogwarts days of old will be joining us," smiled Ginny casually. "So we need your full attention, if you please."

"Yes Ma'am," saluted Hermione with a smile. "Permission to drift off in a daydream?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Permission granted," she said sarcastically, levitating the dress upstairs. "Just make sure you're awake for tonight. Cho will be here soon, and the others are arriving later."

"Cho? Cho Chang?" Hermione stared at Ginny, who nodded.

"Yes, Cho Chang. She's an Auror with Ron. She gave up being a Seeker after she found out Harry was going professional. She gave up Quidditch altogether after the Gryffindor team reunited. In fact, all of the new England team are ex-Hogwarts Gryffindors. Harry's the Seeker, Angelina, Alicia and Katie are the Chasers, Fred and George are Beaters, they run a joke shop too. And Oliver is the Keeper and Captain. England has won every game they've played for the past five years."

Hermione stared in shock. She really hadn't paid much attention to Quidditch, and in doing so had missed part of her friends' lives.

"In fact, Alicia, Angelina and Katie will be coming over later. So will Padma and Susan, and Hannah and Pansy."

"All them?" asked Hermione faintly. "What about your brothers?"

"They're taking Draco to the Three Broomsticks. Fred and George, and Oliver, Harry, Ron, Bill and Charlie. Neville, and Seamus, and Dean." She counted on her fingers. "Percy couldn't get off work."

"Will he make it for the wedding?" asked Hermione anxiously.

"Oh, yes. He said he wouldn't miss it for the world. And don't worry; Draco will be in one healthy piece for tomorrow. Fred and George promised that if we give their wives back, they'll give Draco back."

Hermione's eyes rose. "Never thought I'd hear the day they promised to behave. How is Alicia?" Alicia Weasley, George's wife, was six months pregnant with their second child.

"She's great. All she said was that if her next one has red hair, she's giving up hope. I think she loves it, really."

"I know that Angelina does. I spoke to her a few weeks ago. She said she still can't believe how lucky she is to become a Weasley. And Fred has taken the twins under his wing. They're only two and they scare the life out of her." Fred and Angelina had twins, one boy, one girl, who were following their fathers footsteps.

"And Katie, she's very lucky. Oliver was crazy over her in school, too. Couldn't admit it, though," smiled Ginny.

"But he did, and they got married," sighed Hermione. "Everyone's had such a happy ending. Padma's done what she always wanted to do; Susan and Hannah are reporters, good ones. Pansy is very successful too."

"Makes you wish for a happy ending for yourself, doesn't it?" remarked Ginny, making a cup of tea. "Cho says she wishes she could have one too. She wants to settle down, but can't find the right person."

"Shouldn't we leave the gossiping to tonight?" asked Hermione with a small smile. Ginny saluted, this time, and they both fell about laughing, the tension becoming unbearable.

~          *           ~

"Draco!" hollered Ron, letting a troop of Quidditch players into the house. "We're going to play some Quidditch!" All the men had arrived early, complete with brooms.

"Okay!" Draco came thundering down the stairs, his Phoenix in hand. "But there are eleven of us. Someone will have to referee."

"I will," said Neville, a little too quickly. "Then you can have five aside. Two Chasers, a Beater, a Keeper, a Seeker."

"Alright! Draco and Harry are captains!" called Ron, quickly trying to create order. "Fred, George, one on each team. Oliver and I will go one to each team. Charlie and Seamus on one, Bill and Dean on the other."

"Sorted," grinned Harry. "Draco gets Fred, Oliver, Bill and Dean. We want to leave him with a chance."

"Don't get so cocky, boy," said Ron as he ushered everyone out to the makeshift Quidditch pitch. "Draco's become a bloody good Seeker. Not as good as you, but almost."

"No one is as good as Harry," smiled Draco, mounting his broom. Neville strode into the middle, Firebolt 3000 in hand, and mounted.

  
"Let's just play?" he said weakly, realizing he had forgotten the whistle. He kicked open the crate and they took off.

Bill instantly took the quaffle, ducking a bludger and passing it to Dean. Dean circled the pitch, shaking off Seamus, and headed for the goals.

Above them, Draco and Harry circled, watching for the tiny golden snitch. Harry's eyes drifted to Draco, and he smirked. Draco had never been able to beat him in anything.

A bludger cut off his train of thoughts, as Fred appeared before him, grinning. "Keep your eye on the game, not on Draco!" he yelled, pointing to where Bill and Dean had just scored again.

"Are they winning?" he asked, rage coursing through his veins. Draco was beating him! Draco was never going to beat him in everything! Especially in the games they were playing now, he wasn't going to get the snitch; he wasn't going to get Hermione!

_Time for some diversionary tactics,_ he thought, pointing his broom straight down and going into a dive. Draco, predictably, followed.

_Too late, Draco._ Harry smirked as he pulled his broom up sharply, leaving Draco pause a few feet beneath him. Harry saw a flash of gold, and shot up, Draco following.

"Fred! Bludger! Now!" ordered Bill, as he diverted Ron's attention before quickly passing the quaffle to Dean, who scored again. Ron was an excellent keeper, but his attention kept getting diverted.

"Will do!" Fred swung his bat and flew towards a bludger, hitting it and cutting Harry off. Draco flew past, almost reaching the snitch.

With a growl, Harry flew around in a large circle, cutting Draco off. _If I can't get the snitch, he won't either. This is war._

Draco smiled calmly, not realising how angry Harry was. He shrugged and looked around. The snitch had disappeared, and Neville shouted, "60-0 to Draco!"

Harry gripped the handle of his broom tightly. He would not get angry. This was merely a game.

"Come on Charlie! George! Seamus!" he hollered, noticing how Oliver calmly kept every attempt merely that; and never allowed them to score.

Charlie looked up and shrugged as Ron saved a goal attempt and passed it to Seamus. George kept close, and Harry smirked as he recognised what they were doing. Oliver prepared to save, but George hit a bludger towards him. Oliver spiralled up to dodge it, and Charlie took the quaffle and neatly threw it through.

"60-10!" called Neville cheerfully. Harry grinned and started searching for the tiny flash of gold again, his temper cooled.

"Let's try that for ourselves," muttered Dean to Bill, who nodded.

"Fred!" he hissed as he flew past, intercepting Charlie and stealing the quaffle. Fred nodded, and flew towards a bludger, aiming it for Ron.

"Oh, no. That's not going to work with us!" muttered Charlie, trying to steal the quaffle back. He failed, and unfortunately, it did work, as Bill quickly scored another goal.

"70-10!" called Neville cheerfully. So far he hadn't fallen off his broom. It was a good day.

Harry's eyes moved over their pitch. A flash of gold caught his eye, but as he focused, he saw it was Fred's gold watch. A distraction he did not need.

"Harry, mate! Behind you!" hollered Ron, as the game below stopped. All eyes turned to above him. He looked up to see Draco pursuing the snitch.

"Oh, no you don't!" he growled, chasing after him. The two brooms drew level, and their arms reached out for the snitch, fluttering and flying ahead of them. Below them, all players held their breath.

"I've had enough with playing fair," said Harry, annoyed. Draco looked shocked, and Harry reached out. Draco fell off his broom, falling to earth as Harry caught the snitch.

"Harry!" yelled Ron, as they all dived down to catch Draco. With a reluctant groan, Harry followed in a spectacular dive, pushing through the others and grabbing Draco before he hit the ground.

The others let out their breath as one. "Harry, I don't know what we'd do without you. That was bloody brilliant," said Ron, landing.

"Too true," said Fred. "That was better than in Hogwarts where you caught the snitch and produced a Patronus at the same time."

"Thanks," said Harry with a grin. He set Draco down. Draco dusted himself off and glared at Harry before running off to the house.

"What's with him?" asked Bill, hovering behind Ron. Harry shrugged.

"Pre-wedding nerves?" he suggested, turning so no one would see the sly smile on his face. This was playing dirty, he knew. But he was going to do his best to win Hermione.

~          *           ~

Draco locked himself in his room, letting Twinkle know that nobody was to disturb him. He paced distractedly, playing what happened over and over in his head.

_Harry had smiled at him, in a friendly manner, and then had reached out and pushed him, obviously intending to turn the broom off course. But he fell, and as he did, he heard what Harry had said._

_"I don't lose anything. She's mine."_

Was this why Hermione had left? Had Harry been pestering her, too? He had always known that Harry loved Hermione. Had he made a play for her? That night, when Hermione was crying, there were two cups. He had assumed she had created a new one when one had broken.

What if one was Harry's? Had he been there, seducing her, turning her mind away? Had Harry been harassing her, chasing her, demanding that she cancel the wedding? Was that why she had doubts?

_I can't cope like this. I've got to know. But Hermione chose not to tell me. Why? If she loved me, she would have told me immediately. And I had to figure it out myself._ He ran his hands through his hair, collapsing into a seat by a desk.

_I'll owl her. And I'll ask Harry later. I can't get married tomorrow without knowing. And if Hermione can't choose, I won't be getting married at all._

~          *           ~

Hermione was settled in the lounge, surrounded by women. All the guests had arrived, and were giggling over memories past.

"Hermione, look! You've got an owl!" Cho's shout broke through her thoughts. Hermione looked up to see Euphrates gliding to a halt next to her, offering a leg.

"Oh, yes. Ginny, can you get something for him?" asked Hermione, removing the letter. Ginny nodded and bustled off to the kitchen.

Hermione opened the letter and read it, her face paling.

_Hermione. _

_I know that something has happened. I know what it is._

_Harry is after you, isn't he? Harry doesn't want us wed, does he? He has always loved you. I foolishly thought he loved you as a sister. He loves you, Hermione, almost as much as I do, and in the same manner._

_If this is indeed true, then I have a favour to ask of you. Please, ensure you marry the right one of us. Whoever it is that will bring you the most happiness, whoever will give you the greatest love. Even if you do not choose me, I want you to be happy. I will not get married tomorrow unless you choose me. You may choose who you wish. I will not force you, but I must say my piece._

_Hermione, the years of knowing you have been the happiest of my life. I have always loved you, and have moved my world to suit you. I love you more than I thought it was possible to love anyone. Truly you have stolen my heart, enchanted my mind and ensnared my soul. I would give my life willingly, just to keep you happy. If you were not mine, I would do anything for just one moment of your time, just one loving smile._

_Now that I have realised what has happened, I must confess I am extremely angry. Harry has no right to ruin your happiness. That is the most important thing to me. When I came home to find you crying, I felt murderous. No one has the right to make you cry. And now, no one has the right to put you through this, as Harry has. This is based on guesswork, but my guesses are usually accurate._

_Please, my love, tell me I am wrong. Tell me that tomorrow we will say our vows and give each other the greatest gift possible. Tell me that we will live happily ever after._

_All my love, forever and for always,_

_Draco._

Hermione stared at it, her heart fluttering as she read his romantic words, and then crashing as she realised what this meant.

_He knows._

"Hermione? What's wrong?" asked Padma, leaning over. Hermione hid the letter.

  
"Nothing!" she squeaked, and left the room, pushing past Ginny who was returning with food and water for Euphrates.

"What's her problem?" asked Ginny, setting the water down and holding out the food. The other girls shrugged.

"No idea."

~          *           ~

Harry knocked politely on the door to Draco's room. He had been sent up by Ron to make sure all was well. He set his features in a relatively innocent look, and took out his wand.

_"Alohamora!"_ The door opened, and he walked in carefully, expecting a hex to come out of the shadows.

All he saw was Draco's shadow, hunched over by the fire, staring at something. As he neared, he saw it was two gold rings.

"Draco?" he whispered quietly, guilt stealing through him as he saw the expression on Draco's face.

Without looking up, without moving, Draco whispered quietly, "Why?"

Harry stood over Draco. "Why what?" he asked innocently.

"Why are you trying to take Hermione away from me?"

"Oh, that." Harry sat down next to Draco. "It's because I love her. If she married you without me trying, I would never forgive myself."

"But, you love her too. Don't you want her to be happy? This is killing her. Why are you putting her through Hell like this?"

"I know I can make her happy, Draco. I have to try. I don't mean to hurt anyone. It's killing me too. She's my best friend. You're my best friend too. I really hate having to do this."

"You don't have to." Draco stared at the rings. "These are supposed to be a promise of love, and happiness. I won't be able to put it on her finger if I know she has been forced into making a difficult choice. But…"

"But?"

"But I have faith in Hermione. She will make the choice that is best for her. And I will accept that."

"You really do, don't you?" Harry stared at Draco disbelievingly. "You might lose the love of your life, and you're going to sit back and accept that?"

Draco sighed and leaned back against the wall. "Yes. I don't hate anyone any more. After the war, I couldn't bring myself to hate anyone. All that death, the chaos it caused. Someone who I had grown up with had been killed. After that, I hated everyone. And so I fought."

"With us," murmured Harry, fascinated. Draco had hardly ever spoken about what had made him change so much.

  
"I lived in the house of a Death Eater. I couldn't face it any more. I hated my father. And that's why, that Christmas, I sparked the war. I killed him." Draco's eyes were shining with tears as the memories flooded back.

"That is where hate takes you. I don't hate any more. I don't hate you for trying to do this. Hermione is one of a kind, and any man would be an idiot to turn down a chance like you had. So, Harry." Draco held out his hand. "We'll always be friends. Nothing can change that, and I'm pretty sure Hermione feels the same. But may the best man win."

Harry reached over and shook Draco's hand. "Of course."

~          *           ~

Hermione had been dragged unwillingly back to the party of sorts. Now she kept glaring daggers at Ginny, wishing she could have some peace.

Cho, the most perceptive of the group, kept staring at her. Now she leaned over.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" she whispered as Lavender recounted the tale of an encounter with a French waiter, sending the others into fits of giggles.

"I'm just, really nervous," said Hermione carefully. "It's a big decision to make, and I want to be sure I'm doing the right thing."

Cho smiled. "Hermione, it's really not that hard. Do you love him?"

Hermione pictured both Draco and Harry in her mind. "Yes, I do."

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life with him?" asked Cho, determined to help.

"Yes," said Hermione softly.

"Do you feel like a different person around him? Does he make you feel like the only woman in the world?"

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Yes, he does. Very much so."

Cho tilted her head cheerfully. "Then you're doing the right thing. You've made the right decision."

Hermione reached over and hugged Cho. "Thanks so much!" she said happily, before tuning herself into the party again. Cho joined her, happy to have helped.

Hermione hugged a cushion, resting her head on it as she listened to Padma's tale.

_I don't know, yet, who I'll choose. But I know that whoever I do choose, will be right for me._

~          *           ~


	12. Decision

Here is chapter twelve ^_^ Thank you so much for reviewing! Complete thanks will be in an A/N after the last chapter. As usual, nothing here belongs to me. I haven't been to a wedding for ages and so I apologise for any mistakes. I also made up Hermione's middle name. If she really does have one, please let me know.

~          *           ~

"Hermione! Owls for you!" called Ginny. Hermione appeared at the top of the stairs and ran down, slipping on a step half way down and falling down the rest of the way. At the bottom she held out her hand for the letter.

"Letters." She took them and looked at the writing on the front.

"Owls?" she asked, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Euphrates, Galileo and Pig," replied Ginny obediently. "Breakfast will be ready in five minutes." She headed into the kitchen.

Hermione stared at the letters in confusion. Euphrates was Draco's owl. Pig was Ron's, and Galileo was Cho's.

_Why has Cho sent me an owl?_ Curiously, she opened that letter first.

_Hermione._

_I hope that you're currently getting ready for your wedding with a clear mind and a big smile. I just want to be sure that you have no more doubts, and that our conversation helped you make up your mind. I feel glad to have been able to help. If you have any more doubts, owl me before the service._

_Good luck!_

_Cho._

Hermione smiled happily. _Cho is a great friend. I'm glad we got over our scrap in the seventh year. I wonder if she still likes Harry?_

This question in mind, she opened Ron's letter.

_Hermione._

_Just want to give you a little confidence boost. At the moment I feel like I did when Ginny got married. It's like you're another little sister. And I'll be the first in line to throw a punch if anything goes wrong._

_Wait, that's not much of a confidence boost, is it? But I hope it made you laugh, or smile, or put down your book. I'm sure you'll look gorgeous. Go for it, 'Mione!_

_See you at the church!_

_Ron._

Hermione stared at the letter in disbelief, before smiling, and then laughing. _Good old Ron. Always knows how to make me smile._

She now turned her attention to the letter from Draco.

_Hermione._

_Good morning love. I know we can't see each other until the wedding service, but I know that you are as beautiful as always. I hope that all your doubts have dispelled and that in a few hours you will make me the happiest and luckiest man alive._

_That said, I remember my owl last night. I hope that you choose the person who will make you the happiest, and who will be able to give you what you need._

_I live in the hope that it will be me, but Harry and I have settled our differences. We will all still be friends, even if he wins. It is now in your hands. My deepest apologies for throwing this on you, but I must know you are doing the right thing with the right person._

_All my love, for all time._

_Draco._

Hermione swooned as she read his beautiful words. He could make a simple 'good morning' into a wonderfully romantic gesture. His elegant writing made her heart skip a few beats, as always.

"Ginny, how is it possible for one man to turn a simple greeting into something so romantic it makes even me feel faint?" she asked Ginny smiled.

"Hermione, you've got a good one there. The best fish in the sea. Don't let go of the line." She levitated two plates over to the table. 

Hermione smiled wearily, not bothering to correct Ginny's twist of the Muggle phrase. "I'm not hungry," she said instead.

"You are eating a proper meal today, my girl," insisted Ginny, setting the plate down. "And then you will go and bath and relax yourself. That is an order." She walked to the bottom of the stairs, and called Lavender, who was staying with them.

Hermione ate her breakfast, so deep in thought that she didn't notice the barn owl sitting on the table, watching her curiously. When it ruffled its feathers and made a small noise, she shrieked, jumping from the table in shock.

"Ginny! There's an owl on the table!" she yelled hysterically. Ginny smiled and re-entered, followed by Lavender.

"I know. She's yours." Ginny and Lavender sat down.

"She's a gift from all of the girls that were here last night. Call her an engagement present," said Lavender, starting to eat.

"What? She's mine?" Hermione stared at the owl wonderingly. "What's her name?"

"She doesn't have a name. But I'm pretty sure you can come up with a wonderful name for her," said Ginny. "Now name her and eat."

"Alright, don't fuss," said Hermione, deep in thought.

_A name from Greek mythology would be good. After all, it needs to be an elegant name to match __Euphrates__. A name came into her head._

"Persephone," she said slowly. "That's her name."

"Nice name," commented Lavender. Ginny agreed, with her mouth full. She pointed at Hermione's food, and with a reluctant sigh, Hermione began to eat.

~          *           ~

Draco let the water shower down on him, his eyes closed, his mind swirling with thoughts.

_I hope Hermione chooses right. I love her so much. As long as she is happy, I don't think I mind who she marries. I'm so nervous. The rehearsal went awful. What happens if we mess up? What happens if **I** mess up? Hermione would never forgive me._

He eventually got out of the shower, and dried off. Throwing on a robe, he walked slowly to his room to get ready.

"Penny for them?" Neville was walking down the hall with a suit in his arms.

"For what?" asked Draco, confused.

"For your thoughts. Penny for your thoughts," explained Neville.

"Oh. I'm just nervous," he said with a half smile. "I'm hoping everything will go okay."

"What could go wrong?" asked Neville with a grin, walking past and heading downstairs. Draco walked to his room and leaned his head against the wall.

_You have no idea._

~          *           ~

Hermione sat patiently as her hair was pulled around by the stylist. Lavender and Ginny were in the room, as was Hermione's mother, looking wonderful in a pale green suit.

"Hermione, I can't believe you're getting married," she said for the fifth time. Hermione smiled.

"Neither can I, Mum. It's come so quickly. These past two weeks have flown by."

Ginny handed a small clip over to the stylist, who had almost finished. Once the clip was in place, she drew back.

"Oh Hermione," gasped Lavender. "You look amazing!"

Hermione smiled shyly. "I'd better get into my dress before my face is done," she said, ushering everyone out of her room. Once the door was shut, she turned to the dress.

"This is just so beautiful!" she sighed happily, taking it down. She slipped into it, feeling nervous. _What if I look awful?_

This thought vanished as she allowed everyone back into her room, and they all said nothing, simply staring, awestruck.

"Is it okay?" she asked quietly, breaking the silence. Ginny shook herself out of her daze first, and nodded emphatically.

"It's more than okay, 'Mione," she assured. Lavender nodded, and they sat down.

"You two had better get dressed too, so you can be ready at the same time," ordered Hermione's mother. The two left the room obediently.

"Hermione, please keep still," asked Lavender's make-up artist as the stylist left to do Lavender and Ginny's hair.

"Okay," said Hermione, tilting her face up. She closed her eyes when she was instructed to, and sat, lost in thought.

_I still don't know who I'll choose. At least I don't have to worry about causing a feud. But, there's just one question in my mind. Who?_

She opened her eyes for the make-up artist to finish off, and then stared in the mirror opposite.

"Oh Merlin," she whispered, awed. Her mother clasped her hands together in delight.

"Hermione, it's perfect! You look simply amazing!" she said happily. Ginny and Lavender re-entered the room, dressed and their hair styled, and stood, stunned, in the doorway.

"Enervate?" suggested Hermione weakly, wishing they would stop staring. Amazingly enough it worked.

"You are going to blow them all away," said Ginny as she sat down to have her make-up done. Lavender smiled happily.

"Hermione, today will be a day none of us will forget," she said cheerfully. Hermione nodded, fixing a smile on her face as a small tiara was placed on her head, the veil falling over her face.

_You are so right._

~          *           ~

Under an hour later, everyone was assembled at the church. Hermione was with Lavender and Ginny, waiting for the seating to finish. Her mother would be led to her seat by Ron, the best man. Her father would be giving her away, and was currently chatting to Ron outside.

"Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue. Got them all?" asked Lavender, checking.

  
"The ring is old. The dress is new. The shoes are borrowed, the earrings blue," said Hermione obediently.

"Do you remember what to do?" asked Ginny, continuing the interrogation. Hermione turned to the window and sighed.

"Yes. I remember. Don't worry."

There was a knock on the door, and Harry entered, carrying three bouquets. "Ladies, your flowers have arrived," he said with a charming smile.

"I thought they weren't going to come in time!" said Lavender, taking her small bouquet of white roses. Ginny took hers, and Harry was left with the large bouquet.

"Hermione? Your flowers?"

Hermione turned to face Harry, and smiled at his shocked look. "What's wrong?" she asked quietly. He shook his head and held out the flowers.

"You look beautiful. So beautiful," he said. Lavender and Ginny giggled.

  
"Told you so, 'Mione. Everyone is impressed here," said Ginny with a nervous smile. Harry gave a charming smile.

"But Mrs Longbottom, Miss Brown, you look so wonderful yourselves," he said charmingly. "Could you remove your gorgeous selves from the room so I can have a word with Hermione?"

"I suppose so," said Lavender with a flattered smile. She escorted Ginny from the room, and Harry walked swiftly to Hermione.

"Harry," she said warningly. "Don't do anything at all. Just say your piece. I assume that is what you want to do."

"Yes. All I was going to do. I just want to tell you that it's your choice, and you have to choose who is right for you. I know what Draco can give you. I can give you so much more, 'Mione. That's why you have to give me a chance."

Hermione stared into his eyes, all the while thinking, _Draco never said I **had** to choose him.****_

"Harry, I haven't made my choice yet." She turned away, biting her lip, before remembering she wasn't allowed to in case she smudged her lip gloss.

"I really do love you, Hermione. Please believe me." Harry hugged her gently. "Make up your mind today. You have no choice any more. You can't delay us much longer. We will know who you choose. I already know." He smiled confidently.

"Your time is running out. The clock is ticking, Hermione. Tick, tock," he whispered, and left the room.

"He has become so much like his father," sighed Hermione. She thought back over what he had said, and how the look in his eyes made her doubt him.

_He said he loves me. So why is there guilt and sadness in his eyes? Does he feel guilty for putting me into this situation? Or, is it something else?_

"Come on Hermione!" Hermione's father stood in the doorway. "Everyone is seated. It's time."

Hermione gave a brave smile and rearranged her bouquet, steadying herself. "I'm ready."

~          *           ~

Draco stood nervously by the altar. Ron stood next to him, grinning proudly.

"Don't worry, mate. It'll be fine." Soft music was playing from the organ. When they turned around, everyone was standing and Ginny was walking calmly down the aisle. Her mass of red hair had been straightened and elegantly twisted up on top of her head. She was smiling happily.

When she was halfway up the aisle, Lavender entered, her blonde hair curled and twisted up in a similar manner. She walked as if she were in another show, and the thought of her posing and turning back flew through Draco's mind, causing him to smile.

"Here she comes!" whispered Ginny as she took her place, and the Wedding March played. Draco lifted his eyes to the door.

Hermione was led into the church by her father, drawing stunned gasps and happy sighs from the congregation. The veil added an air of mystery to her appearance. Her hair was curled and half was up, the rest curling over one shoulder.

_She's so beautiful,_ thought Draco happily, his eyes looking over her dress, admiring everything about her. Sitting on her left hand, he noticed, was her engagement ring.

_Please let this mean what I think it means,_ he prayed as Hermione walked past her mother, who gave a small sniff and lifted a tissue to her eyes.

"Take good care of her," whispered Hermione's father as they reached the altar. Draco took Hermione's hand.

"I will," he said truthfully, leading her to take her place.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered. Hermione smiled serenely.

"Thank you," she whispered back.

"Dearly beloved," said the priest loudly, opening his Bible and beginning the service. Hermione listened carefully; unlike she had in the rehearsal. But all the while, Harry's words echoed in her mind.

_Time is running out. Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock._

"If anyone knows of a reason why these two may not legally wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." Hermione held her breath, noticing Draco's hand tighten on hers.

There was silence, and then the priest smiled and continued. Hermione let out an almost unnoticeable sigh of relief, and Draco comfortingly squeezed her hand. They reached what was, to Hermione, the most important part.

"Do you, Draco Malfoy, take Hermione Anne Granger to be your lawfully wed wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for better and for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others until death do you part?"

Draco smiled at Hermione, staring into her eyes. "I do."

"And do you, Hermione Anne Granger, take Draco Malfoy to be your lawfully wed husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for better and for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others until death do you part?"

Hermione's gaze took in everyone smiling proudly at them, some already sniffing and crying. Her eyes rested, for a brief moment, on Harry. She smiled at him, as if she was sorry, and then turned her gaze to Draco. Staring deep into his eyes, she smiled happily.

"I do."

~          *           ~


	13. A Happy Ending

Here is chapter 13. The last one! Next will be an A/N thanking you for your reviews individually. ^_^ Nothing in this is mine.

~          *           ~

A smile spread over Draco's face, matching the one appearing on Hermione's. Harry's face fell, his heart plummeted.

_She chose. And she chose him._

He stared at them in a daze, not hearing them exchange the vows. He watched as Draco slipped the gold ring onto Hermione's finger, and as she returned the favour, he felt his heart break. At the altar, Ron was beaming in pride; Ginny and Lavender were smiling happily.

"You may now kiss the bride," said the priest loudly. Harry lifted his eyes to watch as Draco turned to Hermione and lifted her veil, leaning in to kiss her. Harry couldn't tear his eyes away as the congregation of people whispered softly. A tear came to his eye.

_That should be me._

"It is my pleasure to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy!" announced the priest happily, his voice cutting through Harry's thoughts and twisting the knife in his heart.

The organ began to play again, and Draco linked arms with Hermione, escorting her out of the church. Ron stepped forward and linked arms with Lavender, and an usher escorted Ginny from the church. The guests then rose and left; Harry still staring numbly at the altar.

_I don't believe it._

He slowly got up, and was the last to leave the church. Outside, a photographer had cornered Draco and Hermione, and flashlights were shooting off. The other guests crowded around, and the noise level rose.

Harry stood a little way away, feeling like an outsider. All his efforts hadn't paid off. He had put three people that were close to him through hell. All for nothing.

"Harry!" Hermione had broken away from the photographer and ran up to him, lifting her dress to stop it dragging on the grass.

"What?" He stopped. _Why don't I just leave her to have her special day? She doesn't need me here._

"Harry," she said seriously, grabbing his arm. "Please stay. You said we'd still be friends." 

Harry sighed, running a hand through his messy black hair. "We will, 'Mione. We will. But, I just need to get used to the idea." He turned to her and forced a smile. "Congratulations, Mrs. Malfoy."

Hermione smiled shyly. "That sounds so odd. It'll take a while to get used to it." She hugged Harry. "Thank you. I felt so awful in that church, when I made my decision. But, I chose the one who was right for me. You and I would never have worked, Harry. Maybe if you were four years earlier."

Harry smiled faintly, and she took his arm. "Come on." She dragged him through the crowds, and met up with Draco. "I want a photo of us. Harry, Ron, and I. A memory, of Hogwarts, of the Wonder Trio," she smiled.

"Of course," said Draco courteously, a proud smile on his face whenever he looked at Hermione. "Harry? Could I have a word, afterwards?"

"Sure," said Harry, the happiness in the atmosphere affecting him and causing him to smile sincerely. Even though he hurt inside, Hermione's mention of the Wonder Trio had caused him to rethink what he had done.

_I hate myself for it. I put her through hell, just before her wedding. Why didn't I think of this before?_

"Hindsight is a wonderful thing, Harry," said Draco, pushing him into the centre of the crowd. Whispers rose as Hermione linked arms with Harry and Ron, a happy, exuberant smile on her face.

Draco crossed his arms and watched, happy.

_She chose me. I can't believe how lucky I am._

"May I congratulate you, Mr. Malfoy." A smooth voice came from behind him. He turned in shock, having not heard the voice for a few years.

"Professor Snape!" he said in shock. "Thank you." He quickly regained his composure.

"May I warn you that if you distract my apprentice any more in the future, it will not go down well," said Snape smoothly. "In the past two weeks, she has made more of a mess in my classroom that Mr. Longbottom ever did."

Neville, who was standing with Ginny and Trinity behind Draco, blushed. Ginny laughed and slapped him on the arm.

"Calm down, Neville." She wrapped her arms around him and led him away to get a drink.

"Always able to scare him, weren't you, sir?" asked Draco with a smirk.

"I suspect his daughter will be something different," said Snape with a hint of a smirk. "The Longbottom clumsiness and ineptitude at Potions, the Weasley temper."

"Don't worry, sir. You haven't lost your touch. Hermione's tales of her days at work are filled with how you still terrify the students."

"What's this? Talking about me already, Draco? I'm surprised at you." Hermione appeared behind him. "Oh, Professor Snape. I didn't notice you in the church."

"Possibly because you were getting married, Mrs. Malfoy. It does tend to distract people." Snape smirked as she blushed. Draco started laughing next to her, and she slapped his arm with a gloved hand.

"That's enough, you," she said playfully. Draco gave a salute.

"Alright, I'll stop. What did you want?" he asked after she had glared at him.

"It's your turn for a photo. One with the second generation Marauders. Harry, Ron and Neville are waiting for you." She gave him a gentle push towards the other three men.

"Thank you for coming, Professor," smiled Hermione, still watching Draco make his way to the centre.

"As your boss of sorts, I simply assumed it was expected of me," said Snape. Hermione smirked.

"Pull the other one Professor, it's got bells on. You came because you wanted to," she said with a laugh.

"Perhaps. But news like that would damage my reputation," said Snape calmly, surveying the crowd. "No reporters, I see."

"Draco and I have kept this as quiet as possible. It would ruin our day if we saw a reporter here," said Hermione sadly. "When we return from our honeymoon, we'll be announcing it. And the photographer's a Muggle one. We'll be getting two copies of the photos, Muggle ones for my family and moving ones for ourselves.

"A good idea," said Snape with a nod of his head to Draco, who nodded back. "Well, I must depart, Mrs. Malfoy. I will expect you back and ready to work in three weeks." He turned around and walked away, apparating once he was hidden.

"Three weeks? But our honeymoon's only for two!" she said to herself, and then smiled as she realised she had an extra week off.

"Congratulations, Hermione." Another voice made her turn around. Cho was standing behind her, looking radiant in a navy suit.

"Thank you, Cho," smiled Hermione. "Thank you for your owl, as well, and your help last night."

"No problem," said Cho happily. "I'm just glad you went through with this without a doubt in your mind."

"You're right." Hermione hugged Cho. "Thank you. And, Harry's here. Maybe you could meet up with him again," she said with a wink. Cho had never really got over her crush on Harry in the fifth year.

"Hermione, don't be silly," blushed Cho. "Harry's probably forgotten all about me."

"You'd be surprised," said Hermione, pausing to smile at yet another guest who was congratulating her.

"What does that mean?" asked Cho curiously. "He forgot about you, after your seventh year."

"No, not quite, but he wants the best for me," said Hermione quietly. "Maybe he hasn't forgotten you either." Hermione smiled encouragingly and walked off to find Draco, who had disappeared after the photo.

Cho stared at Harry hopefully, a smile appearing as she thought of him.

~          *           ~

"Now this was a good idea!" yelled Harry to Ron. The actual reception had been held in Hogsmeade, and was much better than any Muggle party. Hermione, still in her wedding dress, was dancing with Neville, while Ginny twirled Draco around the floor.

"Ron, Lavender's looking very lonely over there," said Harry, pointing to where Lavender was sitting, resting her feet after dancing. "Why don't you go over and talk to her?"

Ron gulped nervously. "Harry, mate, I don't think I can do it."

"Why not? You go over there and talk to her! Go!" Harry pushed Ron forward. He stumbled, and then set off determinedly for Lavender.

A hand tapped him on his arm, and he turned to see Hermione. "Harry? Can I have a dance?" she asked. He smiled and took her hand, leading her out to the dance floor, where a fast Muggle song was playing.

"I'm glad we can finally talk," said Hermione. Harry nodded.

"Me too. And, I'd just like to say, first of all, that I've been a really horrible person to you. You didn't deserve any of it," he said sincerely.

"Thank you, Harry," smiled Hermione. "And I'd like to say that you will always be one of my best friends. Let's not let this stop us. I know it won't spoil it for me."

"We've been through everything together. The Wonder Trio that we form. We can get through this."

Harry nodded at her words, remembering just exactly what they had been through.

"Alright. I'll stop being an ass, and you don't have to worry." He smiled and spun her around. "But I won't regret any of this. I had to do my best."

"You always do," said Hermione casually. "Apart from in our fifth year. Remember how you acted towards Cho?"

"Yeah," said Harry ashamedly. Hermione grinned.

"She's over there, Harry. She's here today. Why not talk to her? If we can still be friends after what's happened, then you can surely talk to her."

"And talk to her he shall." A smooth voice cut in, and Draco took one of Hermione's hands away from Harry. "May I cut in?"

"Yeah." Harry relinquished Hermione's other hand, and she was swept away by Draco. He watched them cut a path through the crowd of people, both staring at each other, so full of love.

Harry slowly walked outside, leaning his head against the wall of the building. He could see the shape of Hogwarts looming in the distance. It was as impressive as ever.

"Harry?" Cho had left the building and was standing next to him, a concerned look on her face. "Are you okay?"

The last words of the song drifted out, making him laugh.

_Cause I'm happy now, ohhh, ohhh_

"Yes, Cho. I'm more than okay."

_Are you happy now?_

~ Fin ~


	14. AN

This is my first, ever, finished Harry Potter fic. O.O Thank you for making it possible!

Thanks go to my amazing Beta, Polaris the Ice Queen. Thank you Sazie, for helping me with this and making sure it got finished *hugs*

Thank you to all my reviewers. You're all wonderful, and the amount of reviews has been overwhelming.

Thank you to:

Hermione30, AngelBaby122, CindyLea, eva, Chica100123, Millzie, Rachael Justesen, ice princess, Bloody Love, October Potter-Snape, jennifer, eskimopie, gamegirl3, smashing sugar, Exudos, MysticPrincessMoonlight, avri, Melissa, heather, islandgirl4, Softballgurl127, Evelia, Katie, tough_chic, BntZ3lana, cutegiraffe802, Platinum Fan, thalia, painterchica, EmmaLuv, patricia, ~*--*~, Sami Potter, sweet-77-thang, cherokee, HalfSlytherin/HalfAngel, halosangel, dracosgurl10, brookey/blondie, Shadow3989, fluffy-chan4, SycoCallie and Alexiel Elizabeth Granger.

I know that there are lots more of you, but ff.net has swallowed 9 of my reviews and I can't see them. You all get a big hug *hugs* and an even bigger one for reviewing all the way through and getting me to finish *even bigger hug*

I am considering a Harry/Cho sequel, so watch this space! ^_^ Thank you all ever so ever so much!


End file.
